Fairytales
by Mrs O-Town
Summary: AU. As the newlyengaged Brooke and Lucas begin plans for their fairytale wedding, another is falling apart. Nathan and Haley's split causes friction as Brooke and Lucas are almost forced to take sides, and Brooke grows closer to Nathan. NBL triangle. COMP
1. Fairytale Beginnings And Endings

**Title: **Fairytales

**Author: **Tejal (Mrs O-Town)

**Rating: **T (PG-13)

**Spoilers: **Up to Season 2.

**Summary:** As newly-engaged couple Brooke and Lucas begin plans for their fairytale wedding, another is coming to an abrupt end. Nathan and Haley's split causes friction as Brooke and Lucas must put aside their own plans to help out their friends. But what happens when Brooke and Nathan begin to grow closer? AU. Pairings undecided.

**Author's Note: **I'm not sure what this is going to end up like. I wanted to write a Brooke/Nathan but it's not a definite. It could still end up Brooke/Nathan but it may also be a Brooke/Lucas. Who knows? I don't! Enjoy anyway.

* * *

**Chapter One: Fairytale Beginnings And Endings**

Brooke Davis couldn't believe her eyes. One moment she was sitting down in assembly, utterly bored out of her mind and cursing Lucas for not showing up. And then the next, he was standing in front of her - and their entrie senior class - singing their song.

Her best friend, Peyton, howled with laughter at the horrified look on Brooke's face as she watched her boyfriend prancing around on stage singing his own unique version of 'Let's Get It On'.

Brooke's face turned a deep shade of red as she covered her mouth with her hands and tried to sink into her seat, despite the fact she was right at the front.

Even the students and teachers were enjoying the impromptu performance.

To add to her embarrassment, Lucas came down from the stage and came towards his girlfriend of two years. She shook her head emphatically as he edged towards her and grabbed her hand.

_Let me do what I want to do._

_All I want to do is make love to you._

Lucas sang – well, tried to anyway – into the microphone as he took Brooke's hand and led her to the front of the hall in front of everybody.

_All I want to do is make love to you._

He snaked his hand around her waist and held her close as she continued. In embarrassment, she buried her head against his chest, hoping that the song was drawing to a close and there was a perfectly good explanation for his actions.

_You give me good feeeeeeeeeeling._

He screeched and Brooke cringed. Trust her to pick the guy who was tone deaf.

She'd never actually heard him sing before. He usually just muttered along to the lyrics and it was usually her who was singing along at every concert they went to, or in the car as she drove. Usually, Lucas begged her to stop singing and listen to the music, but she never listened and carried on as usual.

But this time the tables had turned and she was the one begging him to stop.

Eventually the song drew to an end and he stepped back from her as he shouted the final few words into the microphone.

_Let's get it ooooooooooooooooooooooooon._

He ended on his knees in front of her and was greeted with whoops and cheers from the school. Red-faced and out of breath, Lucas smiled up at Brooke.

"Lucas… what's going on?" she whispered, pleading with her eyes for him to get up.

He said nothing; instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.

"Brooke," he spoke clearly into the microphone. "I love you so much. The way you laugh, the things you say, the way you can make me smile just by being there with me. I love you. You're the Cheery to my Broody and I can't think of another moment without you by my side."

"Lucas…" she began as she wondered if this was what she thought it was.

"Brooke Davis," he opened up the box to reveal a silver band with a perfectly cut diamond sitting in the centre, "Will you do me the honor of agreeing to be my wife?" he asked.

There was a collective audible gasp from the audience as they waited for Brooke's answer.

She could feeltwo hundred pairs of eyes on her as she contemplated the scene in front of her.

Lucas looked at her, half-hopeful, half-terrified. She could almost see the thoughts running through his head – he was looking for the quickest exit strategy if she said no.

So Brooke said the first thing that came to her head.

Which just happened to be the same thing that was in her heart.

"Duh!" she said as she grinned broadly. It was matched by Lucas' own grin and he sighed with relief as he slipped the ring onto her finger. He stood up and hugged her, thanking her for not letting him make more of an idiot of himself.

"Thank you," he whispered as her held her tight, "You just made me the happiest guy on the planet. I love you."

"Love you too, Broody," she said back as they pulled apart slightly and she kissed him on the lips.

More whoops and cheers resounded around the hall as the couple celebrated their engagement.

Raven basketball star proposing to his high-school sweetheart in front of their peers in the most memorable proclamation of love in Tree Hill High history.

Brooke's happiness overwhelmed her and all the embarrassment she'd previously been feeling had fled out of her mind.

For the future Mrs. Lucas Scott, her fairytale had just begun.

* * *

Nathan took another swig of his beer as he stared impassively at the picture in front of him. It sort of made him laugh when he thought about the smiles plastered across the faces in the image. They seemed so fake now. It almost felt like a joke. 

A sick, cruel joke.

If you'd told Nathan Scott three years ago that he'd be married to Haley James, he'd have laughed.

Similarly, if you'd told Nathan Scott two and a half years ago that he'd be divorced before he even graduated; he'd have probably laughed and held his wife close.

Not that the divorce papers had even been filed yet. He had been contemplating it and met with his lawyers but so far nothing that been decided.

He turned his wedding photo face down on the kitchen counter and drained the remains of his beer, tossing it idly in the trash can and listening to it smash as it hit the floor of it.

Nathan smirked.

His bedroom door opened and the smirk faded as he turned his interest back to the magazine he had supposedly been reading. Haley struggled with her bags and boxes and cast a glance at her husband, who refused to even acknowledge her. She placed her belongings with the other bags and boxes accumulated by the front door.

"What happened to my keyboard?" she asked as she noticed it wasn't there. He had bought it for her when they'd first got married. Almost two and a half years previously.

"It broke so I threw it out," he stated without even looking at her or turning around. He flipped a page of his magazine.

"Like the Wedding Wall broke?" she asked looking at the big empty space where it used to reside.

"No," Nathan said, "I burnt that." Haley could see that he was almost enjoying this. It was his version of revenge for the hurt Haley had caused him. Haley didn't say anything but sadly sighed as she looked around their – no, sorry, his – apartment. A single wall painted a horrible pink color and covered up with a portrait of a clown that never stopped giving her the creeps.

He'd done it all because of her.

Because she walked out on him after less than three months of marriage to follow her dreams.

Dreams which meant nothing because he wasn't there to share it with her.

Haley knew that she probably deserved it but still there was the feeling that they could still work it out somehow.

_If only he'd stop being so stubborn,_ she thought to herself. She could sense that she'd already overstayed her welcome and so decided that the best thing to do was give him a little space and see if they could either start again or if they'd make it a clean split.

"I think I'm done," she told him, "I just need to load up Taylor's car." Haley wondered if Nathan would bother helping her – a little motion that could tell her that there was still hope.

But he didn't move from his position at the kitchen counter.

"Okay, well, um… if you need me you've got my number. It's only Taylor and I in the apartment so we should pretty much be in all the time. You know, just in case I forgot anything or… something," Haley chewed her bottom lip nervously. When Nathan turned a page of his magazine, it told her that he wasn't bothered.

She began to pick up her suitcases and boxes and take them down to the car. It took her three trips but eventually she managed to fit everything inside. She decided to come back up to say her goodbyes, hoping it wouldn't be her last.

When she came back up, Nathan was still at the kitchen counter, although she suspected he hadn't turned the page.

"Goodbye Nathan," she said simply before she turned around and closed the front door.

Once he heard the door click shut, Nathan pushed his magazine out of the way and put his head in his hands. Glancing briefly at the wedding picture pushed underneath the magazine, he got up from his chair and made his way to the fridge.

Opening it, he took the only thing he could find to try and dull the pain.

Another beer.

Haley sat in her car for a few moments to collect her thoughts. She looked up at the apartment they'd shared in the happiest months of her life and realized that she had lost the one man she loved most.

For Mrs. Nathan Scott; her fairytale had fallen apart.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Best Laid Plans

**Chapter Two: Best Laid Plans**

"Oh my gosh. You are so lucky. Lucas Scott _and_ a diamond ring?"

"Are you inviting the whole school to the wedding?"

"Are you pregnant?"

The questions kept coming as news of the engagement spread across the school and more and more people found out who Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis were.

Despite the countless questions and people wanting to see the ring, Brooke's smile never faltered. She was happy enough to talk about herself and Lucas and her wishes for the wedding.

Even the teachers were interested.

"Hey friend," she said as she sat herself down next to Peyton at lunchtime.

"Hey!" Peyton said, "Let's see the ring," Brooke proudly showed it off. "Lucas said you'd like that one."

"Huh?" Brooke questioned, wondering what Peyton meant.

"Well, since Nathan was busy with Haley, Lucas asked me-" Brooke gasped.

"Oh my god! You knew?" Peyton nodded, "How could you not tell me? Did you know how he was going to do it?" Peyton nodded again. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"And miss the horrified look on your face?" Peyton said, "Sorry, dude. You know you loved it though," Brooke smiled.

"So, P. Sawyer, do you feel like taking a shopping trip with me this weekend? I have dresses to shop for," Brooke said.

"Totally, B. Davis…" she paused, "I realized something. You won't be B. Davis anymore."

"Oh yeah," Brooke said suddenly feeling sad.

"You'll be… B. Scott – and that just doesn't have the same ring to it," Peyton noted.

"I could still be B. Davis if I make Lucas take my name," Brooke suggested.

"How very modern of you," Peyton said, "Although Lucas Davis sounds a little…"

Peyton and Brooke looked at each other before bursting into hysterics just as Lucas joined them.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he kissed his new fiancée on the top of her head.

"Nothing, Broody. Just discussing some wedding details," Brooke assured him. He looked at them.

"Already? We're only been engaged for five hours. Less than that!" he said.

"Well, we need to start planning now if we're going to be married before college." Lucas blanched.

"_Before_ college?" Brooke nodded.

"Yeah, and that is only six months away," Brooke reached into her bag and pulled out a pile of bridal magazines.

"Where did you get all them from?" Lucas asked.

"I skipped third period and went shopping. These aren't even half of them. But I thought we could start with the small things like places, catering, flowers etc…" Brooke said. "We need to pick a date!" she cried.

"Um, okay. What did you have in mind?" he asked, a little afraid of where this was going.

"Well, I want a sprummer wedding," she said.

"What's a sprummer wedding?"

"You know; a date in between spring and summer," Brooke explained, "Oh, and you also need to choose a best man," she told him.

"Are you going to ask Nathan?" Peyton asked. Lucas shrugged.

"Yeah, I want to but… I don't know, maybe it's the wrong thing to do especially since everything he's going through with Haley. I don't want to make it seem as if I'm rubbing it in his face," Lucas said. "I might ask Keith instead."

"That'd be nice, but wouldn't it be worse if Nathan felt a little ignored if you choose Keith over him? I know you've known Keith longer, but you and Nathan seem to have gotten pretty close over the last three years," Brooke pointed out. "At least ask."

"You're right. I might go and see how he's doing after school," he said.

"Good. Now we've got to start talking about floral arrangements," she said turning to a page in a magazine.

"Uh, actually, I think this is a girl's thing. I'll be leaving now," he stood up but was immediately pulled down by Brooke.

"No way, Broody. You and I are going to plan this wedding together," she said. "And if that means looking at floral arrangements until you begin dreaming of them – then so be it."

"Okay, but let me go call Nathan first, okay?"

"Fine. But I want you back as soon as possible because we have a lot of work to be done," Brooke said as Lucas walked away and began dialing his brother's number.

"Hey Broody," Brooke said as Lucas returned almost ten minutes later, "Peyton and I were saying that these pink flowers… what's wrong?" she asked as she noticed the troubled look on Lucas' face. "Are you already sick of the planning?"

"No, it's not that. I called Nathan and it took him a while to pick up."

"He was probably in the shower or something," Brooke said.

"I don't think that was it. He seemed a little out of it. I think this Haley thing has really screwed him up." Lucas sighed.

"Do you want me to check on him? I have next period off," Brooke offered.

"You'd do that?" Lucas asked. Brooke smiled.

"He is my future brother-in-law, after all. Plus, then I could ask him about being best man and stuff if you feel weird about asking him," Brooke explained. Lucas nodded.

"Sure, I mean, if you want," he kissed her, "I love you."

"Same here," Brooke beamed as she returned the kiss.

"Urgh, you guys aren't going to go lovey-dovey on me now that you're 'betrothed', are you?" Peyton questioned, "Because if so, I'm going to need some warning beforehand!"

Brooke threw a fry at Peyton and returned to her magazine, flicking the pages rapidly until she found something she liked.

* * *

Brooke pulled up in front of Nathan's apartment. She found it strange seeing as she hadn't really been there very often since Haley left. She saw Nathan once in a while but that was never really at his apartment. Always at Lucas' or at Tric, and very rarely, at school.

She climbed the steps, wondering what to say. The times she had seen him, he had seemed a little… well, a little non-Nathan like. Haley had definitely changed him.

But Brooke thought that Nathan was improving, she had seen him smile once or twice and he had started coming out of the house more.

Although she had to admit that since Haley returned almost a month ago, he'd become a little more recluse.

She knocked sharply on the door, and upon no answer, looked through the letterbox.

"Helloooooo!" she called, "Nathan?" she knocked again and then tried the doorbell. It's Brooke. Let me in!"

It was almost a full five minutes before she heard shuffling within the house and Nathan open the door.

"What do you want?" he asked as he opened the door for her and walked away.

"Geez, nice to see you too," she said as she entered. She surveyed the room, noting the smell of stale food and beer that filled her nostrils. "Did somebody have a party and forget to invite me?" she questioned as she also noticed the mess.

"Is there a reason you're here other than to criticize my apartment?" Nathan asked curtly.

"Well, somebody is a Grumpy Gus. I take it Haley hasn't had any positive affect on you," she said. Nathan's jaw tightened.

"She doesn't live here anymore."

"She moved out?" Brooke asked, "When?"

"This morning."

"Where is she?" Nathan shrugged. "Come on, Nathan. Where did she go? Back to New York?"

"She's with Taylor. I don't know where exactly. She left a number if you want it." Nathan pointed to the fridge, before deciding he wanted a beer. "Want a beer?" he asked.

"No thanks," Brooke said. "So, uh, haven't seen you in school lately."

"Didn't feel like it," he answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to check on you," she said but seeing the look on Nathan's face made her think this was the wrong thing to say.

"Why? Is Lucas getting you to do his errands now? You can tell him that just because he is my big brother doesn't mean he has to look after me," Nathan told her.

"I'll repeat the message," Broke said, "But actually, I was here to ask you a favor from Lucas."

"And what's that?" Nathan questioned disinterested.

"Well, he – we, actually – were wondering if you wanted to be Lucas' best man," Brooke grinned hopefully.

Nathan just looked at her, "Best man for what?" he asked as his eyes wandered to her left hand, "Oh. I didn't know."

Brooke looked down at her hand, "Yeah, well, it only happened this morning so…" she smiled at the memory. "So what do you say, Nathan?"

Nathan shook his head, "Marriage. What a joke," he chuckled. Brooke's smile faded.

"Nathan," she began, "If this is weird for you…"

"Brooke, do me a favor and just go, okay?" he said, "I'm happy for you and Lucas, I am. But speaking from experience – it was the biggest mistake of my life. And I doubt you want me standing up there as Lucas' best man considering all the crap I went through with Haley," Nathan told her. "I'm not going to slap on a happy face and pretend that marriage is a sacred bond and shit, okay?"

Brooke frowned, "It was just an offer, Nathan."

"Yeah, well, you can ask somebody else. Just don't come crying to me when Lucas runs off with some cocky rockstar and leaves you high and dry for two and a half years." Nathan ushered Brooke out of his door.

"Nathan-"

"Just go, Brooke," he said as he shut the door in her face. Brooke considered saying something but, defeated, she turned on her heel and ran back to her car.

Nathan watched the brunette flee back to her fiancé and he shook his head.

They were going to need all the luck they could get.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Kings And Queens

**Sorry for the delay. I wasn't sure where this chapter was going to go. **

**Chapter Three: Kings and Queens**

"Your brother is an ass," Brooke announced as she walked into Karen's Café shortly after leaving Nathan's apartment.

"Nice to see you too," Lucas said turning around and kissing his fiancée on the cheek. "What happened?"

"Not much, except I don't think he wants to be your best man because he thinks marriage is a joke. Boy, Haley really messed him up, didn't she?" Brooke sighed as she sat down.

"Was Haley there?" Lucas questioned. Brooke shook her head.

"She moved out this morning. I can see why because that place is a mess. Rubbish everywhere and Nathan looks like he hasn't showered for days, let alone left the house."

"Haley moved out? Do you know where she went?" Brooke frowned as she tried to remember.

"I think he said something about going to Taylor's, I can't remember. I'm too mad at him," Brooke ordered a coffee. "Where are you going?" Brooke asked as Lucas jumped off his stool and put his coat on.

"I'm going to check on Haley," he told her.

"You think that's a good idea? I mean, won't she want to be alone?"

"I don't know but she's my best friend, Brooke. I have to make sure she's okay," Lucas reasoned.

"She has a sister for that. Besides, I thought we were going to meet Karen and Andy and announce the news before heading over to Dan's," Brooke said.

"We could always go a little later. It's still early," Lucas glanced at his watch.

"We're not even married and you've already left me for another woman," Brooke joked.

"You know it's not like that," Lucas planted a reassuring kiss on her forehead.

"I know, I know. If it was Peyton, I'd do the same. Just… give her some space. And send her my love." Brooke told him. Lucas gave her a grin and kissed her again.

"I'll be back soon," he promised.

"You'd better. I don't want to face your ass of a father on my own," she grumbled as he fled out of the door.

* * *

Lucas knocked on the door tentatively. He had only gone to Taylor's apartment once and that was to ask for Haley's number. He hadn't spoken to his best friend for a while, even after she returned a month previously.

Taylor answered the door, "Lucas," she said with a small grin, "It's been a while."

"I'm looking for Haley. I heard she was here," Lucas explained.

"Did her husband tell you she was here?" Taylor asked.

"Not exactly. Brooke did," Lucas said, "Can I see her?"

Taylor crossed her arms, "She doesn't really want to see anyone, Lucas."

"But I'm her best friend," Lucas argued.

Taylor scoffed, "Yeah, you _were_. It's not like you dragged her back kicking and screaming. She's been in Tree Hill for almost a month you hardly spoke two words to her. Not to mention that for the two and a half years she was away, you only spoken to her a handful of times. Why would she want to see you?" she challenged.

Lucas hung his head in shame, realizing that he had been a terrible friend and what Taylor was saying was correct. There was a time where Lucas would have been by Haley's side no matter what, but her leaving had forged Nathan and Lucas to have a stronger bond.

"I know that, Taylor, but I want to make sure she's okay," he told her.

"Well, since she left the tour, none of her friends – let alone her husband – bothered to talk to her more than once. Your brother has been an ass to her, by the way."

"Yeah, so I've heard," Lucas muttered, "Look, I'm really sorry. If she doesn't want to see me, can you at least tell her that I'm here and if she wants to talk…" Taylor nodded.

"Okay, I will," she said before closing the door. Lucas looked at the closed door for a moment before heading back to the café.

He knew that over the past few years his friendship with Haley had almost dissolved into nothing but he hadn't known the full impact of the state of their relationship. Lucas had constantly thought about her while she was gone, it was easy to remember but hard to pick up the phone or write an email or do something about it.

Over the years he'd told himself that Haley was okay and that she'd be back soon, all the while forgetting that while he was in Tree Hill with his family and friends; she was touring all over the place on her own.

He had just let her slip away.

His cellphone beeped as a message came through.

_Broody! Where are you? Your mom is waiting for us. Love Broody-to-be xxxx_

Lucas couldn't help but smile at the message. After one last glace at Taylor and Haley's apartment, he left to join the one relationship he hadn't messed up.

* * *

Brooke's palms were all sweaty and she kept fidgeting. She was used to seeing Karen and Andy all the time and had no problem making small talk. In fact, she was so comfortable with them that she sometimes over-shared and regarded the two as the closest things to parents.

Except now, she was struggling to choose a topic to talk about and nervously biting her lip every five seconds.

"So, how was school?" Karen asked as she brewed the tea, "Anything interesting happen?"

_We got engaged!_

Brooke wanted to shout it out but the words wouldn't come.

"Uh, not really. I passed my math test. Broody?" Brooke looked at Lucas, who was also in the same position.

"Um… we got new basketballs," he offered. Andy and Karen both frowned and looked at one another.

"Is everything alright?" Karen asked, "Because usually when I ask that question, Brooke tells me the latest gossip and fashion news," she said. Brooke bit her lip again and gestured to Lucas to do something.

"Uh, mom? Andy? Can we go in the living room for a minute?" Lucas said as he and Brooke led Karen and her new husband into the living room.

"Is there any special reason why we're here?" Andy asked.

"Uh, we just thought you might need to sit down for this," Lucas said.

"Brooke isn't pregnant is she?" Karen questioned, her eyes narrowed as she studied their faces.

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other.

"No!" Brooke said, a wave of relief rushing over their faces. "That is _so_ not it," she laughed nervously.

"Well, what is going on?" Andy questioned.

"I asked Brooke to marry me… and she agreed," Lucas blurted out. "Sorry."

It took a moment for the news to register but when it did the two lit up.

"Sorry? What do you have to be sorry for? I'm getting a daughter!" Karen beamed.

"When did this happen?" Andy asked as he hugged his future-step-daughter-in-law and his step-son.

"This morning. Lucas got up on stage and serenaded me in front of the whole school. I'm still trying to get over it," Brooke said with a huge grin.

"You sang?" Karen questioned. Lucas nodded, "But you hate singing."

"I love Brooke though," he said planting a kiss on her head. "That sounded really cheesy, didn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it did," Brooke agreed. "But are you sure you guys aren't mad?" she asked both Karen and Andy.

"Well it is a surprise since you're both younger than I would have thought you'd be before you did get engaged. But then again you are both 18 and can make your own decisions. As long as you know what you're doing and you both still go to college, then I guess there's nothing to complain about." Karen said with a sigh.

"So, have you set a date yet or is it too early?" Andy questioned.

"We're hoping for something in the sprummer. Before we go to college, maybe just after graduation," Brooke explained.

"Spummer…" Andy began.

"That's spring and summer, apparently," Lucas told Andy who simply nodded.

"Well, we need to start on the plans then," Karen said turning to Brooke who promptly pulled out the hordes of magazines she'd collected earlier, "My, you're prepared," she said in awe.

"Uh, Brooke, we have to go break the news to Dan," Lucas reminded her, "You can do more planning later," he said.

"Yeah, if we're not six feet under. He had a heart attack around the time Nathan and Tutor Girl got hitched – who's to say he won't have an aneurysm or something this time around?" Brooke said.

"If he gives you any trouble, just ignore it," Andy told the couple, "You're both consenting adults. He can't do anything about it."

Brooke and Lucas both smiled, but by the way they were clutching each other's hand, they knew it was not nearly as simple.

* * *

"What a delight it is to see my eldest son," Dan Scott said proudly as Lucas and Brooke entered the house, "Deb and I were just about to sit down for an early dinner. We'd love it if you could join us," Dan said leading them through the big house.

"Uh, actually, we just wanted to speak to you both," Lucas said.

"Hello, Lucas." Deb said as she entered from the kitchen, "Brooke, how nice to see you both."

"They want to tell us something, Deb," Dan said. Lucas wasn't sure if that was worry he could sense in his father's voice or not.

"Oh," the concern in Deb's voice was more evident, "I guess we'll go to the living room then. Lemonade?" she hurried back into the kitchen to fix up some beverages while Brooke and Lucas followed a silent Dan into the living room.

As Dan settled into his leather armchair, Brooke and Lucas chose to sit on the couch opposite, and they waited for Deb to arrive.

"Uh, nice house, Mr. Scott," Brooke said to try and break the tension.

"Yes, you told me that last time you came to the house," Dan said.

"Oh," Brooke grabbed hold of Lucas' hand, "Well, it's still a nice house."

Deb arrived with four tall glasses of lemonade and they thanked her, each taking one just so they had something to do.

"So," Deb began, "What did you want to tell us?"

"Well," Brooke decided to take the lead on this one since Lucas had broken the news to his mother and Andy. "Since you're Lucas' father and, uh, step-mom, I guess… we thought that we should come and tell you the news in person."

Deb blanched, "You're pregnant?"

"No!" Brooke said quickly, "We covered that one before. No, uh, actually Lucas and I have been dating for a while now and seeing as we're both now adults and capable of making our own decisions," Brooke emphasized the last part, "We decided that it was time to get married."

Deb cast a glance to Dan who remained stoic.

"Married?" Deb asked, "Oh, look at that. You have a ring," Deb said pointing to the glistening rock placed on Brooke's left hand. "When did this happen?"

"This morning," Lucas replied, concerned about Dan's reaction.

"So, you're engaged?" Deb asked, a little relieved they hadn't eloped like her own son had.

Brooke and Lucas nodded, "We're not asking for your approval. We just wanted to tell you what was happening and that we hope you'll come and be a part of our wedding." Lucas said.

"Well, of course," Deb said. "I'd love to help with anything I can." She smiled at her step-son and his fiancée. "Dan?"

All eyes looked at Dan, who remained silent throughout the whole exchange.

Suddenly he burst into loud laughter, confusing his wife, son and future-daughter-in-law.

"This is a joke, right?" he asked, "You're trying to give me another heart attack or something."

"We're not kidding," Lucas said, "We know what happened with Nathan and Haley but that won't happen with us."

"You not even out of high school yet. Lucas, you only turned eighteen last month and Brooke…"

"Brooke turned eighteen last week," Lucas finished. "We're doing this whether you like it or not."

"I assume Karen and Andy already know?" Dan asked.

"We told them a few hours ago. They support our decision."

"And you both will be going to college?" They nodded. "I'm not happy with this."

"Nobody is asking you to be." Brooke replied, "We just wanted to tell you. Quite frankly, Mr. Scott, we don't need your input unless you want to give it."

Dan sighed, "I've always liked the way you think, Miss. Davis," he complimented, "You're level-headed, sharp and sassy," Brooke wasn't sure what to think about Dan Scott's use of the word 'sassy' so she just nodded.

"Thank you," she forced a small smile.

"I can see neither of you are going to care what I think, and I appreciate you coming to tell us instead of running off and doing it behind everybody's backs," he continued. "That said, I think you're making a mistake."

"It's our mistake to make," Lucas told his father. "Anyway, I think we're taken enough of your time. Thank you for seeing us."

Brooke and Lucas got up out of their seats, and Deb did too, following them to the front door.

"Thank you for being supportive," Brooke told Deb, "Uh, Karen and I are going to be going over ideas tomorrow at the café if you want to join us."

"Sure," Deb said, "I'll be there." Brooke nodded and hugged her. Lucas also hugged Deb. "He'll be okay," Deb told Lucas. "He's just not a fan or teenage marriages," she explained.

Lucas just nodded and Deb waved at the two as they walked out of the house and towards their car.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would," Brooke said holding Lucas' hand; "At least he didn't yell or break stuff."

Lucas chuckled.

"Yeah," he said pulling his fiancée close and kissing the top of her head. "Let's go plan this wedding."

**To Be Continued…**


	4. A Long Time Ago…We Used To Be Friends

_Sorry for the massive delay. Exams and Writer's Block sucks. Hope you like this one. _

**Chapter Four: A Long Time Ago…We Used To Be Friends**

Brooke knocked on the door as hard as she could without breaking any nails or causing herself any harm. Failing that, she rang the doorbell repeatedly, knowing that nobody could stand that sound. Especially since she was pressing it as rapidly as she could.

As she expected, the door hastily opened and an aggravated Nathan stood in the doorway, squinting from the sudden burst of sunlight into his apartment.

"What do you want?" he groaned as he saw Brooke standing in front of him. Brooke breezed passed him and walked into the apartment, turning her nose up slightly at the mess still lingering around the living room.

"I just popped by to see how my future half-brother-in-law was doing. I see you're awake," she said giving him a bright smile.

"No thanks to you," he mumbled, "I thought I told you to-"

"Oh, are you talking about how you completely threw back my kind gesture of good will back in my face, even though all I was trying to do was reach out to you and be nice?" Nathan nodded slowly as he tried to make sense of what she had just said, "Well, I decided that I'm going to ignore your rude behavior and spend my time here. I need a place to plan my wedding."

Nathan's eyes widened, "W-w-what?" he asked.

Brooke grinned, "You heard me. I'm planning my wedding and you're going to help me."

"Why would I do that?" Nathan crossed his arms as Brooke sat down in front of the coffee table and began taking out bridal magazines.

"Because you were an ass to me and somebody needs to knock some sense into you," Brooke said not even glancing at him.

"What about Peyton? Or Karen? Or my Mom? Hell, even the freakin' girl who delivers the pizza would be more interested in this wedding than I am." Nathan protested.

Brooke frowned, "Nathan, forgive me for trying to pull you back into society, but new flash! The world hasn't stopped just because Haley James-Scott, whatever, walked out on you. Again." Nathan clenched his jaw, but secretly marveled at how brutally honest Brooke was being. "A month ago you were on your way to moving on with your life, and just because she's back doesn't mean that you have to hide away in this apartment. You're doing more damage by hiding."

Nathan groaned, "So why do you care? I know you're marrying Lucas, but it doesn't mean I'm your responsibility. I don't need babysitting, Brooke."

"I know that," Brooke replied, "And I'm not doing it because of Lucas."

Nathan scoffed, "Why then? Because we're friends? With the exception of when I was with Peyton, or you being with Lucas, we never hung around together. We were never really friends, Brooke."

Brooke's bright attitude dimmed as she cast her eyes to the floor and quietly replied, "We were kinda."

Nathan looked at her.

"Right before you began dating Peyton. Don't you remember? It was at Marissa Evans' party and I got too drunk to drive. So you took my keys, drove me home and made sure I got into bed okay. And when I asked you why you did it, you said-"

"'Because we're friends.'" Nathan finished for her.

"But, seeing as you don't think we were ever friends…" Brooke began as she started to put away all the magazines.

"Brooke, don't go," Nathan said, knowing he'd probably regret it, "I'm sorry. You're right. We were friends… kinda."

Brooke smiled, "Yeah, we _are_," she emphasized. "Maybe not all that lovey-dovey 'BFF' crap, but we can hang together," Brooke said.

She put all the magazines back onto the coffee table and began sorting through them, but paused when she felt his eyes on her.

"What?" she asked.

Nathan shrugged, "Nothing. I was just…" he sighed and shook his head, "I just remembered that, uh, I only drove you home after the party that night cos I wanted to get into your pants," he chuckled to himself.

"My, my, Mr. Scott. I didn't know you were the type to take advantage of a girl like that," Brooke said jokingly.

"I'm not. That's why I didn't. Plus, I figured I'd get around to it sooner or later," Nathan said, smiling for the first time in a long while.

"Well, you're too late. I'm going to be a married woman soon," she proudly showed off her engagement ring.

"I know," Nathan seemed almost disappointed, "But just so you know, if you and Lucas ever break things off…"

"Yeah, yeah," Brooke said dismissively moments before Nathan began walking away. "Where are you going?" she asked with a frown.

"To change my clothes?" Nathan said. She nodded.

"You might want to grab a shower and run a comb through your hair too. And smile!" she called after him, "This broody thing only works for Lucas."

----

Nathan returned a quarter of an hour later to find Brooke trawling her way through masses of magazines and his living room in a bigger mess than usual. He rubbed the back of his neck as he watched Brooke rip out a page and stick it in a book, making various notes around it.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked.

She barely glanced at him, "Scrapbooking." When Nathan gave her a blank look, she sighed. "I've organized everything into categories; wedding dresses, flowers, caterers, cakes, invitations, etc; then when I see something I like in a magazine, I stick it into whichever category it fits so then I have it all in one place." Brooke said proudly.

"That's very… organized," Nathan said for lack of a better word.

"Oh, what's the name of that band that played at Tim's last party? The Chili something or other…" Brooke tried to think.

"The Red Hot Chili Willies?" Nathan suggested.

"That's the one!" Brooke said making a note in her scrapbook.

"Wait, you want them to play at your wedding?" he asked as he went to make himself breakfast.

"Nope. I'm putting them down on the blacklist, so that they aren't an option. Lucas' taste in music is kind of…" Brooke made a gesture with her hand, "Let's just say Peyton-ish."

Nathan nodded in agreement.

"So, where is my brother?" Nathan asked. Brooke bit her lip and shrugged.

"I don't know. Doing Lucas-type stuff I guess," she said before changing the subject, "What do you think of these center pieces?"

-----

Lucas rang the doorbell of Haley and Taylor's house. After a few moments, it opened and a puffy-eyed, ill-looking, disheveled Haley James-Scott answered the door. He offered her a small smile.

"Hey buddy," he said, "Long time, no see, huh?" holding out his arms to show her that he was still her friend even after a long time.

Haley seemed to almost cry at the gesture and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too," Lucas said, "Can I come in this time or is Hurricane Taylor home?"

"She went to work," Haley sniffed, "Come in," she said as she let him inside.

"So how have you been?" Lucas asked once they were both inside. Haley gave him a look and he chuckled, "Okay, stupid question. I know."

"Yeah, well…" Haley's voice was a little hoarse, "Not like I wasn't expecting it. I've been gone for two years; I wasn't exactly going to be coming home to open arms and a welcome home party. Do you want a drink?" Haley offered. Lucas shook his head and the two sat down on the couch.

"Are you doing okay?" Lucas asked. Haley shrugged.

"It's rough," she admitted, "God, this feels so weird. I haven't spoken to you in a long time and still just talking to you feel so…"

"Normal?" Lucas chuckled, "I know. But that's good, right?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah. It's been a while since I've been… normal." She tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "Have you been talking to Nathan?" she asked.

"A little," Lucas confessed, "But he's my brother so I have to keep him in check. He's been a wreck, Haley."

She nodded, "I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Hales. You did what you had to do, I understand that now."

"But does Nathan?" Haley asked meekly. Lucas cleared his throat.

"Why… why did you leave it so long to come back?" he questioned, "I mean, you only left for the tour. You should have been back within months; not two years."

Haley nodded, "I know, Lucas. Everyday I thought 'I'll go home today. I'll go back to Nathan,', but then I got scared that he wouldn't want me and he wouldn't understand – so I kept putting it off day after day. And then suddenly, two years had passed and things had changed. _I'd_ changed. I realized that I was tired of running away and that I really didn't want the whole music thing as much as I wanted to go home. I was sick of living out of a suitcase, eating takeout, riding on the goddamn bus. I loved the music and performing, but if I didn't leave, I would have nothing to go home to. That's why I came back."

Lucas took all of the information in. His best friend hadn't put the music over him and her old life; she'd been too scared to face the consequences.

Lucas reached over and gave Haley another hug, and she began to cry again.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "Things have been so weird and I'm pretty emotional all of the time."

"Why don't you just explain that to Nathan?" Lucas asked.

"I tried but he was so angry at me."

"He thinks you left him."

"I never wanted him to think that. But it was too hard to pick up the phone and talk to him without bursting into tears or something," Haley explained. "I knew it was going to be hard when I came home – just not this hard. He barely even looked at me or spoke to me. When Taylor told me she moved into our old house, I knew that I had to go there. Nathan didn't want me at the apartment and I thought giving him some space might do us both some good."

"You gave him two years of space, Hales," Lucas reminded her, "But I guess you're right. He'll need some time."

Haley nodded, "Yeah. You're right," she sniffed. "Anyway, what's new with you?" she questioned. "Last time I heard, you were dating Brooke."

"Yeah, well, we're not _dating_ anymore," Lucas told her. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, Luke. You didn't do that again, did you? After the first time-"

"Whoa, Haley, stop!" he told her. "I didn't cheat on her."

"Then what happened?" Haley asked. Lucas buried his hands in his pockets and gave her a coy grin.

"I proposed yesterday," he announced, "We're engaged."

Haley was speechless and she struggled to find words to say.

"Engaged?" she repeated in a whisper.

"Well, don't get too excited," Lucas said, a little put out by his best friend's lack of enthusiasm.

"No, no! It's great, Lucas. I'm happy for you both, but… are you sure?" she asked, "Marriage isn't an-"

"I know, I know. We've already got lectures from Dan and Nathan chewed Brooke out when she told him. I know you haven't had the best experience, Haley, but Brooke and I can make this work. No offence, but we're… older now."

"Yeah, I forgot. We're all adults now." Haley said quietly before shaking her head, "I'm sorry, Lucas. I really am happy for you."

She reached up to hug him.

"So you'll be coming to the wedding?" he asked. She nodded.

"If you'll have me," she said. "Gosh, Brooke must be going crazy with the planning."

"Oh god, if I hear the word 'sprummer' again, I'm eloping," Lucas groaned as he told Haley everything.

Pretty soon, the two best friends were talking and laughing together like they used to. Almost as if nothing had changed.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. The King Of Broken Hearts

_Sorry for neglecting this fic. My muse went away, but then returned in the form of Neata, who I used to write Angel fics with. And even though she doesn't even watch OTH, she helped me out loads. It's old school, babe!_

_Enjoy the chapter everyone. _

**Chapter Five: The King Of Broken Hearts.**

Brooke sat Indian style on the floor in front of the coffee table. Once adorned with empty pizza boxes and beer bottles, Brooke had taken over and Nathan was looking at pictures of flowers, dresses and venue halls.

He was still amazed at how he'd been roped into it. Brooke Davis certainly had a way with words.

"And what, exactly, am I supposed to be doing here?" He asked, for what felt like the thousandth time. After all; it wasn't as if he'd paid too much attention to the small details of his own wedding, which consisted of getting Haley's parents permission, finding a suit that still fit, and getting a minister who was willing to marry two teenagers on a beach.

Brooke smirked, "Helping me out, silly," she glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, "I'm supposed to let you sulk in your apartment all day?"

"Actually..." He began, stopping wisely, when she scowled.

"There's a big wide world out there, Nathan. Three years ago, you were the most popular guy in school. People literally worshipped you. And now you're stuck in here looking like something the cat dragged in."

"Hey!"

She gave him 'the eye'. "What? It's the truth. Think I'm going to sit here and lie about it?"

"I wish you would," Nathan muttered as he stood up.

"Where are you going now?" she asked.

"I'm going to get another beer...mom!" he rolled his eyes, "Want one?"

Brooke made a face, "No thanks. I don't drink before sunset."

"That's new."

"I'm going to ignore that."

He rewarded her with a fleeting smirk. "Good." He paused by the kitchen window. "Er...sunset was a while ago by the looks of things."

Brooke glanced out of the window behind her, astonished to find that it was pitch black. "Oh my gosh!" she leapt up from the floor and reached for her phone.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked as he watched her dial a number. She held up a hand to silence him.

"Broody?" she said into the phone.

"Oh." He said, straining his ears to hear his half-brother's reply. It wasn't eavesdropping per se... he was genuinely interested in Lucas' comings and goings. They were brothers – sorta – after all.

However, all he could distinguish were squeaks. Damn cell-phones.

"I am so sorry," Brooke apologized to Lucas, "I know we were supposed to have dinner with your mom and Andy, I just forgot..." Nathan noted how Brooke seemed to look scared, which was strange considering she was the most fearless person he knew. "No, no," she said, "You go ahead. No, I'll just grab something. You'll lose the reservation. I'm all the way across town. Yeah, I'm sure. Just go. Apologize to them for me, okay?" Brooke ran a hand through her hair, "Okay, love you. Bye bye."

She hung up and let out a loud, frustrated growl.

"In the bad books already, huh?" Nathan couldn't resist taunting. It came so easily to his lips.

Brooke glared at him. "Shut. Up. This is all your fault, you know," she pointed a finger at him.

"Me? What did I do? You're the one who spent hours in _my _apartment, without _my _permission."

"You didn't tell me the time!" she replied, "And now I'm missing dinner at one of the most expensive restaurants with my future-in-laws. This sucks!"

Finding it hard to resist, Nathan patted her shoulder in the most patronizing manner he could muster. "There there." He said, monotonously. "There there."

Highly unamused, Brooke narrowed her eyes and looked at him, "It's okay," she said with a smile. "You are taking me to dinner."

"What now?" Nathan was certain he'd misheard.

"You heard me, buster. You're grabbing your jacket, and your wallet, and taking me out." Her hands were planted firmly on her hips. She was _not _going to budge.

Nathan considered challenging her, but thought better of it. Truth be told, Brooke would probably win it. And he was in no mood to argue.

"Uh... I have some pizza in the fridge," he offered.

"Nuh-uh, boy. If you think I'm going to go near _anything_ in that fridge of yours, think again." She'd taken it upon herself to go and grab a jacket for him. Clearly, she meant business. "You're taking me to dinner. _Now._"

Nathan grumbled as he went to take the jacket, but she pulled it away.

"First you need to change your shirt," she told him, "Because there's no way any respectable restaurant is going to let us in when you're looking like _that_."

Nathan looked at her before reluctantly going into his bedroom to find a suitable shirt.

To his amazement, Brooke followed him in.

"I think I can dress myself," he said.

"Maybe, but I don't trust you." Brooke opened up his closet and saw the big gaping space in which Haley's clothes used to reside.

She heard Nathan gulp and she quickly pulled out any nice-looking shirt she found and closed the closet.

"There," she said handing it to him a little awkwardly. "I'll wait outside."

"What?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood a little. "Don't want to see me naked?" It was only a half-hearted jibe, but it was the best he could manage.

Brooke smiled slightly as she lingered by the doorway, "Treat me nice and I think we'll have enough time for that later," she winked playfully, but with the tense and awkward atmosphere around them, it was a little difficult to do so.

Nathan appreciated her attempt, though, and nodded. "Fine. But I'm holding you to it."

Brooke closed the door behind her as she waited in the hallway for Nathan. She'd been a little shocked to see the closet like that. It felt a little more real for her to see what had happened.

When Haley had gone the first time, there was still hope that she'd return. And when she had, everyone had expected a reunion. But looking at the empty space in the closet seemed to make Brooke see just what Nathan was missing.

It also made her realize how lucky she was at that particular moment in time. She loved Lucas, and he loved her...now, that didn't mean that Nathan and Haley hadn't loved each other, but she wondered whether they'd really had a chance to _know _each other, like she and Lucas did. After all, Tutor Girl and Nathan had only dated for three months before tying the knot. Brooke and Lucas had dated for almost two years.

With a sigh, she decided that she'd be damned if she allowed Nathan to wallow any longer. He had a right to move on. To be happy. And she would give him the push he needed.

Nathan sat in his room with the shirt still in his hands. When Haley came back, he'd refused to talk to her. When she'd pleaded with him to listen to her, he'd turned up the TV. When she'd announced that she was leaving, he'd given her a small shrug. When she packed up all her stuff and walked out of the door, he'd refused to look at her.

And now she was gone, and the reality of being alone hit him.

In the past two years, he'd burnt their wedding wall and broke her piano. He'd painted over the walls with pink paint and put pictures of clowns everywhere.

He'd gotten used to sleeping alone and eating nothing but pizza and drinking beer.

But he'd never touched her clothing. It had always been there as a sort of comfort thing. A little hope that she'd return.

But maybe he'd blown it all by holding everything against her. And blaming her for all the hurt he'd been feeling.

It was more a probability than a possibility, that much was certain. But it didn't mean much now. She was gone, and he was empty. Just like his closet.

Maybe it was time to move on.

Maybe she was already doing just that.

Remembering that he had Brooke Davis waiting in his living room, he slipped off his old shirt and put on the one Brooke had pulled out for him.

Checking his reflection in the mirror, he noticed that for the first time in two years, he looked like he used to. A tall, dark, attractive man that used to make the girls go weak at the knees with just one nod of the head.

Okay, so he was somewhat taller...which only made him look more attractive, really, but he was staring into a vision of his former self, and he was beginning to think, on some level, that perhaps he would get through this entire 'Haley ordeal' relatively unscathed. He shook his head with a small smile. Perhaps he might even end up stronger for it.

He took a deep breath and opened the door, garnering Brooke's attention as he stepped out.

She gave him a smile.

"Well," she said, "You scrub up good."

He cocked his head to the side. She'd clearly taken the time to reapply her make up and straighten herself out. "I suppose I should say the same for you."

She gave him a flick of the wrist, "This? Oh, I just look like this from the minute I roll out of bed," she teased. "Now, do I need to push you out of the door or are you going to be a big boy and do it all by yourself?"

"A little from column A… and a little from column B."

"Okay, well, get to getting before I have to pull out my whip," she threatened.

"Is that a promise?" Nathan couldn't help it. She brought it out of him, and this playful banter was exactly what he'd been missing.

Brooke shook her head with a smile. "Go on," She shoved him gently. "Get!"

Nathan moved easily and walked down the steps, Brooke following close behind, "My car or yours?" he asked.

"We could take mine. But I think I forgot to put gas in it... so yours will have to do."

He rolled his eyes. "Women."

"Yeah, women. And this _woman_ is going to drive, thank you very much." She tried to grab the keys.

"In my car? I don't think so." He held his keys tightly.

She frowned, "Hey! You've been in that apartment for God knows how long; you could have forgotten how to drive. And don't forget those beers you drank while we were up there. I'd rather get home to my fiancé alive and fed, thank you!"

Deciding he'd prefer to eat than fight, he handed over his keys with a sigh. He just hoped Lucas knew what he was in for with this one.

"Where to?" Brooke asked as she sat down in the driver's seat. Nathan winced as she began changing all the settings by moving the seat slightly forward and adjusting the mirrors.

"Can't you choose? Isn't it bad enough that I'm being forced to pay?"

"Fine, fine. We'll go to-"

"Nothing expensive!"

"Hey! I got cheated out of an expensive dinner, and you won't even compensate for it?" she complained.

"Brooke, I am not made out of money. I can barely afford my rent, and I think I'm going to have to sell my car at some point too."

She was not about to be deterred by the guilt trip. However, she'd compromise. "Fine." She sighed. "Then I have the perfect place..."

-----

Nathan looked at his surroundings and his mouth fell open, "Brooke, this… this place has a mechanical bull!"

Brooke grinned, "I know."

"It also has cowboy hats and country music playing. What are we doing here?" he asked.

"We're going to eat!"

"Here?" Nathan asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it's cheap and fun," off his look she asked, "Why? Did you think I was a high maintenance type of girl?"

"The whole town _knows _you are! You're never anything less than perfect, you have the most expensive taste in anything and everything, and you're at a cowboy bar!"

The waitress waiting by an available table just raised her eyebrows at the pair. Brooke rolled her eyes and dragged Nathan by the shirt to the table and sat him down. Accepting the menus from the waitress, Brooke handed one to Nathan.

"Sit. Open. Choose. Eat," she instructed.

"I do remember how to feed myself," Nathan said.

"Yeah, but that usually went phone, order, pay, eat, hide under couch for three weeks, eat again."

"I never ate pizza older than three days."

"You never threw old pizza out either, by the looks of it. Seriously, Nate, if you go back to school next week and hand it in as your science homework, all those classes you missed won't matter anymore. I swear you're trying to grow your own civilization or something." Brooke shuddered slightly as she remembered the sight of the moldy pizza she'd seen at his apartment.

"I'm sorry it didn't meet your standards," Nathan said glancing at the menu, "But let's face it, you chose Lucas, so obviously your standards can't be _that_ high," Nathan ducked to avoid the knife Brooke was wielding in her hands.

"Watch your step, Scott, or I'll order the lobster," she warned.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized before frowning, "They don't even have lobster."

"I know," Brooke said, "But the restaurant down the road does," she said smugly.

Once the two had placed their orders and got their drinks, they sat quietly as they waited for their food.

"So," Brooke took a deep breath, "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," he replied. Brooke shook her head.

"Not right now," she clarified, "I mean-"

"I know what you mean, Brooke," Nathan interrupted, "And if you're talking about _her_, then I'm going to tell you know to just zip it. I don't want to talk about it."

Brooke pursed her lips together, "Sorry," she apologized.

Less than ten seconds later, she opened her mouth again.

"I just want to remind you that I've been there, Nathan. And I know how painful it is."

Nathan scoffed as he took a gulp of his beer, "Yeah, right," he said, "Because Lucas cheating on you is directly on par with Haley running off."

"She made a mistake. Lucas made a mistake with Peyton, and I forgave them both. Everybody makes mistakes."

"Her mistake lasted two years," Nathan said, "Try forgiving that."

"Nathan, it's obvious you and Haley are meant to be together. Just like I'm supposed to be with Lucas. It's fate or something lame and cheesy like it. When I found out about Lucas and Peyton, you saw what a mess I was. And when I used to see you and Haley together, all I wanted was something like that. You know, my relationship with Lucas hasn't been easy – but people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end."

She smiled wistfully as she remembered the last time she had said that. It was on a cold winter's day, and she and Lucas had just bought some hot chocolate and were taking a romantic stroll down the street. She had thought Lucas was quiet because he was anxious about his mother getting back from Italy, and she'd uttered those words in reference to Karen and – her then love interest – Lucas' uncle, Keith.

Although looking back on it now, she realized that Lucas hadn't been worried about Karen. He'd been thinking of Peyton. She tried to shake those thoughts out of her head and get back to the matter at hand.

Nathan.

Nathan scoffed at her comment, "Since when did you become such a romantic?" he sneered.

"Right about the same time you became such a cynic."

He lifted his drink, which a passing waitress had brought along, to his lips. "Touché."

"Nathan, can't you just talk to her?" Brooke questioned, "I don't care if you make up or break up. Just so you know where you are, otherwise you're just going to become some bitter old man, still pining over his lost love-"

"I am not pining!"

She pinned him with a look that told him not to argue. "You so are!"

"Getting drunk and stewing in your own sweat is pining. Or wallowing. I think they're both the same," Brooke frowned as she tried to remember. She hadn't done it for so long.

"From what I can remember, you never pined or wallowed over Lucas. You just got drunk every night and hooked up with any random guy you saw," Nathan told her.

"Well at least I got out of the house."

"Only to stay in someone else's, right?"

She chose, wisely, to ignore the comment and get back to the point. "Look, I just think you should talk to someone about it...for, like, closure or whatever."

"Why, thank you, Dr. Laura, you have changed my life. Let's go hold hands and skip down the road!"

"Nathan!" She cried in exasperation, "I'm trying to help here!"

"Well I don't want your help, Brooke. I mean, you've already taken over my apartment with pictures of flowers and crap, and now you want to fix me?" Nathan sighed as he put his head in his hands, "She left yesterday. And today you're here. It's just too damn confusing right now."

Not one to be put off by a guilt-trip, Brooke sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? But that doesn't change the fact that _someone_ has to take it upon themselves to not skirt around the issue and pretend you're ok..."

He peered through his fingers at her. "And, being the kind, sweet, selfless person you are, you took it upon yourself to be that person." His sarcasm was far from subtle.

"I was worried about you," she told him sincerely. "Cutting yourself off from the world isn't the brightest idea."

"And what about my dear, sweet brother?" Nathan questioned, "Why isn't he here?"

She bit her lip and looked away. "He's had a lot on his mind, I guess." She forced a grin. "Where the hell is our food?"

"He's with her, isn't he?"

She looked up at him, "She is his best friend, Nathan," she said, "He didn't mean to choose her over you. It wasn't like that."

"What was it like, then?" Nathan cocked his head to the side, "You got the short straw? Brooke and Lucas are now the IT couple so they can take it upon themselves to dispense advice to those broken-hearted and in need of help?"

"It's not like that-"

"Sure feels like it!"

"Nathan, I-"

He silenced her with a glare. "No...Look, I appreciate the gesture, really, but from now on, go do your St. Brooke's Outreach thing somewhere else."

"I chose to come here, okay?" Brooke told him, "It was my idea. Not Lucas', not Haley's. _Mine_. And then Lucas decided that maybe he should see how Haley was doing. I don't know what he's telling her, and frankly I don't care. I just want to see that you're okay."

"I'm fine. Now can you leave me alone?" He rose from his seat, only to be pulled back down.

"I don't think so, buddy. You've still gotta feed me, remember? That includes staying for the bill."

If he hadn't been such a gentleman, he probably would have wanted to slap her smug grin from her face. "Fine."

On cue, the waitress brought them their meals and put them in front of the couple. She noticed their glares and tight jaws, and when she left, she shook her head, muttering "date from hell," under her breath.

This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by the unconventional pair, causing them to laugh lightly. The mood lightening considerably, they discussed small, unimportant things as they ate.

"So how did Lucas propose?" Nathan asked, "I don't think I asked."

Brooke had to avoid snorting. "I'd prefer it if it stayed that way..."

"Come on, seriously. I'd love to hear it." Nathan urged. Brooke sighed, usually she would have been excited to tell people, but she wasn't sure how Nathan would react - especially since he was favoring the sarcastic side of things lately.

"Well, we were all in assembly, and Lucas wasn't there. And suddenly we heard this voice boom from the loudspeakers. Have you ever seen '10 Things I Hate About You'?" She asked.

"Is it a chick flick?"

"Yeah."

"Then no."

She chuckled. "Well...he...er...attempted, and that's the key word, to serenade me... So not as good as Heath Ledger, let me tell you."

"Oh god, what song?" Nathan asked. He could just imagine it, especially since he'd heard Lucas sing once or twice.

"'Let's get It On' by Marvin Gaye," Brooke blushed, "It's our song!"

Nathan shook his head, a grin forming on his face, "He so needs to have his ass kicked!"

"Well...it was kinda sweet..." She offered, laughing even more as the man across from her arched an eyebrow in disbelief. "What?" She asked, crossing her arms petulantly. "It was."

"Yeah well... I'm still going to kick his ass," Nathan commented, "But I guess it's pretty sweet," he conceded.

"That's my guy," Brooke sighed.

"So how did my Dad take it?" Nathan asked, "You did tell him, right?"

Taking a demure sip of her cola, she nodded in response. "Yeah," she said, placing the glass back down on the table. "He, well, he was glad I wasn't pregnant." She offered.

"That sounds like Dad. Be warned, in a few months he'll be trying to give you both annulment papers. I'd take them - just in case," Nathan said.

She sighed. "Come on, Nate, talk to me..." Her voice turned sing-song. "You know you want to."

Nathan sighed, "Just forget it, Brooke. Just because my marriage didn't work out doesn't necessarily mean yours won't. I am happy for both of you; I know it didn't sound like it. Just make sure you talk to each other." Nathan said, "There. That's my wise advice." He said in a tone that told her they needed to change the subject to something less personal now.

Taking the hint, and making a mental note to try again in a little while, Brooke nodded. "Okay...so, floral arrangements...White roses? Or is that a little too..." She waved her hand in the air, searching for the right word. "Over done?"

Nathan gave her a look, "Can we not talk about flowers, please? I am still a man."

"Fine, fine.. no flowers. Seen any good movies lately?"

"Tim brought by some porn last week," Nathan said.

She made a face. "Please."

Grinning, he took another swig from his glass. "You?"

She shrugged, "Saw a few. Nothing exciting. Although I'm boycotting Brad Pitt."

"Why?"

"Did you not hear about the whole Jennifer Aniston/Angelina Jolie thing?"

He rolled his eyes. "Women."

"Hey! Brad and Jen were happy. They had everything going for them. And then he screws it all up by going after his co-star... thereby ruining his marria-" she stopped in mid-sentence when she realized where this was going. "But that's besides the point."

"Uh huh." He pushed the remaining vegetables on his plate about with his fork. "I never really saw the interest in that Jolie woman...her lips are freakish..."

"Yeah, well... Broody loves Miss Jolie. I had to literally wrestle that stupid 'Tomb Raider' DVD out of his hands. Seriously, what woman can fight evil with boobs as big as that? Male writers!"

"It got the money in, though, didn't it?"

She huffed. "That's so totally beside the point."

"Well Tim loved that movie. He couldn't stop talking about it for months."

"Oh, Tim would go after anything with boobs," Brooke said. Nathan nodded, finally relaxing.

"Actually, he's been with a few that have been..." he wanted to put it delicately. "Lacking..."

Reaching over, she whacked him upside the head.

-----

Brooke yawned as she turned off her car. Having dropped Nathan home safely and making sure he was tucked nicely in his bed, she'd taken her car back home - although she was dangerously out of gas. She'd have to fill it up in the morning. Or get Lucas to do it.

Hopping out of the car, she made her way to the front door in the darkness, stumbling over a few plants along the way.

"Damn porch light," she grumbled. Lucas would have to replace that too.

In the darkness she fumbled with keys, hissing with each one that refused to fit. "Dammit," she mumbled, having tried yet another bad key.

Finally she found one that fit, and opened the door, a little sigh of relief as she did. Since she and Lucas were living in Brooke's apartment her parents had bought for her when she turned 18, she knew her way around easily in the dark.

Or at least she thought she did

"Goddammit!" she yelled as her toe connected with the coffee table

Suddenly, all the lights were on. "Brooke?" Lucas' voice rang out.

She cringed. "Whoops. Didn't mean to wake you."

"Do you have any idea how late it is? I've been worried sick..."

She wouldn't laugh. She wouldn't. "I'm so sorry..."

"I thought you'd be home before I was. I tried calling..." he said. Brooke fished around for her phone and sighed.

"Dead battery," she explained holding it up. "Can you get me something for my foot? I think there's some major internal bleeding going on in there."

He moved to her side and surprised her by scooping her up in his arms. "Well, can't have you walking on an injured foot, can we?"

"Oooh, my prince," she giggled, although the pain quickly set in again and she winced.

"Yep. In shining armor and everything." He was wearing nothing but boxers.

Not that Brooke minded. After all, she preferred Lucas unclothed anyway.

"So," he said, placing her gently in a chair and fetching the first aid kit, "How's my brother? Not attempting to steal you away, I hope."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh he's still Nathan. Just a little more miserable. Haley really screwed him up."

Lucas frowned. "You know, he hurt her too..."

"Yeah, well, he's not the one that ran off with Chris Keller. Who by the way is a definite trade _down_ from Nathan!"

"Okay, okay...at ease soldier, and all that." Lucas rocked back onto his heels, having sorted her toe out. "I was just saying."

"Yeah, well, don't."

Lucas held his tongue, "So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Planning our wedding," Brooke replied. Lucas frowned.

"At Nathan's?"

"Why not? It's quiet there and I can get some of it done. No offence to your mom or Deb, but I want to see some stuff for myself. Plus, I want to check up on him."

"You've been doing that a lot lately..."

She raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean? I spent one day with the guy."

"I just thought you'd prefer to stay away from him, especially since he wasn't exactly the nicest person to you last time."

"He's been hurt, Broody! Wronged, even..." She took a deep breath, "I feel for him, okay?"

Lucas gulped, knowing what Brooke was getting at. "Okay then. Well, give him my best."

"You're not coming?"

"I thought I'd stop by Haley's."

"Again!"

"Yes," he replied, "Again." He smiled. "That's okay, right? I mean, if you're going to his place..." He left the sentence hanging.

Brooke swallowed. "Look... can we make a pact to not let their stuff get between us?"

"Sure. Just don't spend all your time there, okay? I would like to see you at some point - and not at one o'clock in the morning."

She smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. "You can see me whenever, however, you want, Broody."

He smiled, "Good. Now can we get some sleep?"

Allowing him to help her up, she nodded. "I thought you'd never ask."

**To Be Continued…**


	6. A Kingdom Divided

_Sorry for the long delay. I have been working on other fics and some personal stuff. I'm not really sure if anyone's still reading this so let me know if you are. _

**Chapter Six: A Kingdom Divided**

Peyton couldn't believe her eyes. Her best friend - Brooke Davis - was sitting down in the library during lunch. Peyton had looked everywhere for the brunette; the usual digs such as the gym, where Bevin and Theresa hung out, and even the mall. But there she was looking over some books and doing work.

She raced into the library, approaching Brooke's table from behind. Peering over her shoulder, Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did brides-to-be have to do an English essay?" she asked. Brooke jumped in her seat and held a hand to her chest.

"Peyton, geez, you scared me."

The other girl shot a look at the books scattered across the table. "With those, girl, you're scaring me." She dropped down on the closest seat and leant forward. "You should be looking at magazines with dresses and cakes and flowers and suits and-"

Brooke avoided her gaze. "Well, right now, passing seems just a little more important." she smiled up at her best friend, "So how was Florida? Did you, Jake and Jenny have fun?" she asked.

Peyton nodded, "It was good. I have a bitch-load of school work to catch up on though. Plus, I come back and suddenly you're being all studious? Things sure change in two weeks." Brooke just nodded a far-away look on her face.

"What's up, bride?" Peyton asked noticing her friend's current lack of enthusiasm. "You seemed so excited to be planning the wedding before I left."

"I am still excited," Brooke assured, "I'm just sick of looking at it all. Plus, there's not much to be done."

To prove a point, Brooke pulled out her wedding scrapbook and handed it to Peyton.

"When did you do all that?" Peyton asked

Shrugging, Brooke answered; "I went to Nathan's and… forced him into it."

"So you did this all with him?" Brooke nodded, "Wow, you must have spent all your time-"

"You're sounding like Lucas," Brooke commented.

"Can you blame him? I'd be jealous if Jake started hanging around with another girl, especially if he was engaged to me." Brooke gave her best friend a look.

"Nothing is going on. Can't a girl just be friends with a boy?"

Peyton nodded, "Yes, they can... you can't"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Brooke narrowed her eyes and folded her arms over her chest, waiting for Peyton to explain herself, and fast.

"People will talk. Once they find out you're spending all your time with the brother of your fiancé, they're going to assume things and that's the last thing you need."

"Well, Maid of Honor; it's your job to make sure those rumors don't surface. I'm trying to help Nathan - and so far, it's kind of working. He's laughing and eating real food again. The apartment is actually a lot cleaner now!"

"How am I supposed to keep those rumors from surfacing?"

Brooke sighed. "I don't know. I don't care. Either way, I'm not sitting back and letting everyone turn their backs on Nathan when he needs us most."

"Well what about Haley?" Peyton questioned, "Who's looking out for her?"

"My fiancé, for one... and Taylor." She sighed. "She's got more people than Nathan, that's for sure."

"Are you trying to get them back together?" Peyton questioned, "You know, with Lucas working Haley and you with Nathan?"

Brooke offered her friend a weak smile. "Not deliberately trying, no... But, if that were to happen..." She shrugged. "Can't say it wouldn't be good."

"Don't force it, okay?" Peyton advised, "And keep me up to date. I feel like I'm missing you lately."

"I'm sorry, everything's just..." Brooke made a strange noise, and waved her hands in the air, demonstrating the walls falling down around her. "...hectic."

Peyton rubbed Brooke's arm, "Well, don't be a stranger. Do I need to ask what your plans are for tonight?"

At this, the other girl brightened. "Dinner with Lucas, actually." She sighed, and looked away dreamily. "He's cooking. I love it when he cooks." She turned back to her friend. "I was thinking of forcing Nathan to come along...he and Lucas really need to patch things up..."

"That would be one creepy threesome..." Peyton grinned as Broke hit her on the arm. "No, seriously. You should. Lucas wanted Nathan to be his best man, right?"

"Yeah...that was where this all started, actually..." Shoving aside her text book, Brooke leant against the desk in gossip-mode. "You would not believe the state Nathan was living in when I went to ask him..."

-------

It had become a sort of ritual over the last few weeks. Brooke would come over everyday after school - or after cheerleading practice - dump her bags, nag at Nathan about his current living conditions, open up a new batch of magazines and go through them one by one until it was time to leave.

As a result, Nathan had begun to look forward to her visits. No-one else really came to check on him – except Tim and he was, well… Tim. Nathan even begun to pick up after himself, and once or twice, ventured out to pick up some milk and other essentials.

Today, though, he had a surprise.

"Hey Nate!" Brooke called as she walked into Nathan's apartment. He left the door unlocked for her.

Nathan, who had been sitting at the table, stood up as she walked in. "Hey Brooke. Good day at school?"

She nodded, "P. Sawyer is back."

"Oh, that's good," Nathan replied. Brooke handed him a seashell Peyton had given her.

"Here you go," she said with a grin, "I thought it'd go nicely with that surfboard you have in your bedroom."

He accepted the shell, shaking his head in disbelief. "She goes on holiday and brings back shells?" He rolled his eyes. "Most friends, they'd spend money on you..."

Brooke grinned, relishing in his strange sense of humor. "That's Goldilocks for you."

Nathan placed the shell on the worktop and stood awkwardly in his kitchen, "While we're exchanging gifts..." He took out an envelope and gave it to Brooke.

"What's this?" Brooke asked as she opened it up. Inside were various clippings and some pictures from the internet.

"I was bored and I found a couple of magazines while I was out. I cut out all the stuff I thought you'd like." He paused as he tried to convince himself what he was doing wasn't completely stupid or girly.

"And you know that dress you liked but thought was too expensive?" Brooke nodded, "I found one that looks more or less the same - but a lot cheaper. The phone number is on there." He pointed to it.

She gasped, thumbing through the pictures. In a display of pure femininity, she felt tears prickle at her eyes. "Oh, Nathan, that's so sweet..."

He held his hands up, "I only did it because someone blocked the porn sites on my laptop," he excused - even though they both knew deep down that it wasn't the case – "Plus, you've been doing a lot of work and you seemed a little cut up about the price of it. Especially since you didn't want your parents to pay for anything."

Brooke couldn't help but grin. He'd been paying attention. To every detail. Hell, he even knew her taste in clothing! She hugged him tightly. "Thank you!"

Pulling away, she decided he deserved a reward. And Lucas' cooking would be perfect.

He noticed the gleam in her eye that he'd learnt equated to trouble.

"What are you thinking?"

"Lucas is cooking dinner tonight and I know that he'd _love_ for you to come." She sensed the apprehension in his body, "It'd mean a lot to me..."

"No, Brooke." Nathan backed away, arms folded. "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Brooke stamped her foot on the floor without meaning to. It was just something she did when she wanted something.

"Oh, because he and I aren't speaking at the moment..." He responded as casually as possible. "That, and the fact that he's off being all buddy buddy with my ex-wife!"

"Nathan, you and Lucas have to make up because this whole thing is ridiculous."

He scowled. "Ridiculous? How is it ridiculous?"

"You're being childish."

"Well, my wife left me for some cocky rock 'musician' - forgive me for not wanting to be so forgiving. Do you even remember Lucas going to see her in New York without telling me?"

"I went too," Brooke reminded him, "And yet, you don't mind talking to me."

That part was true, he mused. But then, Lucas hadn't visited him in months. Lucas hadn't even asked him to be his best man; it had been Brooke to do that, too. And so he told her just that.

"Oh, come _on_, Nathan." She cried in irritation. "Lucas...he just doesn't want to... you know... put a foot out of line around you." She forced a grin. "I mean, you punched Dan that one time." Nathan smirked slightly at the memory, but it soon faded.

"Plus, neither of you even acknowledged that you were brothers until you began dating Haley-" Nathan turned away in frustration at the reminder, "You know it's true. You owe him a lot."

"Yeah, I do," Nathan said sarcastically, "I owe him for introducing me to Haley and therefore screwing up my whole life after that!"

Brooke took a deep breath and steadied herself. It wouldn't do to go and fight with him. She sighed, and reached out for his hand; a gesture of friendship and support. "You don't really believe that, do you?"

"Before I met Haley... I had everything. Basketball, popularity and friends. Now no-one even remembers me."

Brooke sighed, "That's because they don't know what to say, Nathan. And besides, Haley helped you emancipate yourself from your parents-"

"-And now I have bills to pay-"

"-She changed you into a better person-"

"-Who mopes around all day-"

"-And does incredibly sweet, selfless things for his friends." She finished, holding up her gift as proof. "Whether you want to admit it or not; without Haley you still would have been an angry, cocky basketball star living under your Dad's thumb."

Nathan bit his tongue. Part of him wanted to argue, but the other, more reasonable part, acknowledged that what she said was true.

"Come to dinner," she said gently, "Have some food, talk to Lucas, make amends. Not everyone has given up on you."

"It feels like it."

"I haven't." She said quietly, before straightening her shoulders in determination. "Do you remember when Lucas cheated on me?"

Nathan looked at her, knowing that she hated talking about it. He hadn't really been around Brooke much when that had happened. He'd just heard stuff from Haley.

"Yeah."

"That..." she shook her head, "Those were the darkest months of my life. I'd lost my best friend and my boyfriend in one fell swoop and I had nobody to turn to."

She willed for tears not to fall, "Every time I looked at Peyton, I wanted to approach her and talk to her, but then I'd see her looking at Lucas and all I could see was them together."

She sighed unsteadily, "And then there was this... incident, where I had to turn back to Lucas. Even though I was angry and upset, and he was the last person I wanted to see - he was there for me when I needed him. He's always been there for me. And there for Peyton, and Jake, and Haley... there's no reason why he can't be there for you too. He wants to be. You just have to... let him."

"It's not that simple..." Nathan tried, feeling as though he was losing the battle.

"Why?" She queried. "Why can't it be?"

"Because... it just is, okay?"

"He was there when you had your accident." Brooke reminded him.

"Yeah, but he called Haley against my wishes."

Brooke could sense that they were going round in circles.

"Okay, fine."

He almost grinned.

"You're still coming to dinner."

"Brooke-"

"Because he's cooking and no-one's lived until they've tried his food!"

"Who's to say I haven't?" He argued haughtily.

"Just grab your coat, smart ass, and get in the car."

He sighed. This was going to be a long evening.

--------

The two pulled up to Brooke's apartment and whistled at the size of it, "I think my apartment could fit into just one of your rooms."

"It's not that big," Brooke told him, "Only two bedrooms - but we only use the one," she winked. "Plus, my parents thought it was the least they could do since they're all the way in California."

Nathan had no idea how to reply to that, so he merely nodded.

As the two walked up to the door, Brooke gave him an encouraging smile as she took her key and placed it in the lock, turning it a little slower than usual.

"Honey, I'm home, and I brought a gu-"

She stopped in her tracks, Nathan bumping into her back.

"What's the hold up?" He asked, craning his neck around hers. After a split-second, he regretted it. "Haley." He said, his voice flat.

In his mind, he was forming links that, in reality, didn't exist. Brooke and Lucas had set him up. He was fuming.

"What kind of sick joke are you playing here?" He demanded of his brother's fiancée. "Build me up and tear me down again?"

"Uh, Nathan, what?" Brooke was still shocked at the sight of Haley James-Scott or whatever she was now sitting down at the table. And now Nathan was throwing accusations.

"All that crap you spouted to get me here!" He yelled, backing away. "To think, I actually believed you." He shook his head in self-derision. "I bet you're going to have a good laugh about this afterwards."

Brooke watched as Nathan started walking away, "Nathan, wait!" she called.

"Leave it," Nathan bit out as he disappeared from view. Brooke faced her fiancé and the woman in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" she asked the pair.

Lucas was frowning at her. "I should ask you the same thing."

"I thought I'd invite him to dinner so you could-- what is _she_ doing here?" Brooke didn't mean to sound rude - it just came out like that.

"_She_," her fiancé sneered, still out of sorts from his brother's outburst, "-was invited. And she has a name, Brooke."

"I know, I'm sorry but... I invited Nathan. I didn't know you were inviting Haley. Oh god..." Brooke put a hand to her mouth, "I've got to go after him."

"Your dinner..." Lucas reminded her. Brooke looked between the two.

"Uh... you both eat it. I'm going to..." she just vaguely pointed to the space Nathan had vacated several minutes ago.

"Brooke!" Lucas called as she ran to the door. She spun, reeling back a little at the anger in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Broody, but I have to fix this."

She didn't hear what he said afterwards since she was darting towards her car in a bid to catch up with Nathan who was probably heading towards his own apartment.

Brooke scanned the roads for any signs of the brooding teenager. She noticed a familiar figure just up ahead and drove her Beetle up besides him.

"Nathan!" She cried, having wound down the window. He ignored her and continued onwards. She crept the car forward. "Nathan, please, listen."

"To what? Your big master plan to manipulate me into getting back together with Haley? Not happening. I thought you understood."

She felt her insides churning with guilt. "Honestly, I had no idea she'd be there. I thought it would just be the three of us. If I'd known... in hindsight maybe I should have called to check but I wasn't expecting it. I was as shocked as you are."

"Bullshit." He spat, then kept on walking.

"Nathan..." Brooke pleaded again.

"Leave it Brooke. Just go back to your happy life and keep me out of it. Don't come around anymore."

She stopped the car and slumped her shoulders, feeling unwanted tears prickle at her eyes then cascade down her cheeks. She felt awful. Nathan had become such a strong fixture in her recent routine - if she was to be completely honest with herself - and then everything had gone to hell. No, it hadn't been her fault, but she couldn't blame Lucas either.

Reluctantly, she turned around and drove away, leaving Nathan behind.

She didn't want to go back home just yet.

She drove for a while, letting her instincts take control, and soon enough she found herself at an all-too-familiar saloon.

"Where did the cowboy go?" one of the waitresses asked as Brooke appeared on her own.

She shrugged her shoulders and ordered a beer; using the fake I.D. she kept in her wallet.

But when it was brought to her - she didn't drink it. She just looked at it until she swallowed her pride and drove slowly back home.

Walking inside took more courage than she thought necessary. On most occasions, she'd be racing in to throw herself into Lucas' arms, or lap, or both. But not this particular evening. Nope. She dawdled. She procrastinated. She all-out refused to walk anywhere further than the front door.

"So, you're back," He was sitting on the couch, waiting for her. She nodded.

"Where's-"

"She didn't stay. She felt unwelcome."

"Well, that makes two of them, doesn't it?"

"Brooke-"

"Don't 'Brooke' me," she cut him off. "Just... you could have told me."

He frowned. "You could have told me, too, you know."

"Talk about miscommunication." She muttered.

"Did you catch up with him?" Lucas asked, still a little sore at having his fiancée run out on him for his brother.

"Yeah but the damage was already done. He's convinced this was a set-up and he's alone." She rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, well, Haley's feeling the same." He knew that, as he said it, it was a mistake.

"Oh, I'm sure," Brooke said clapping her hands, "What with all the support she's been getting lately, no wonder she's so hurt and confused."

Sarcasm irked Lucas. Especially when it was from Brooke. "Hey, what's she done to you?"

"Well, I could list a thousand and one things she's done to Nathan!"

"It wasn't so long ago that you, Haley and Peyton were all best friends."

"It was two years ago, actually, I remember. Especially how she left without so much of an… auf weidersen or a sayonara!"

"In New York you both seemed pretty chummy."

"That was then! This is now! This is after she didn't come back. This is after she forgot all of us and became some sort of... diva!" Brooke waved her arms about.

Lucas' expression darkened. "You're one to talk!" He replied.

"What?" she huffed?

"So far tonight, Brooke, I've seen only one diva...and that's not Haley."

"Excuse me?" Brooke's mouth fell open, "I ran after a friend because the last thing I wanted to happen was for him to really think he was alone. And thanks to you, he does think that."

"If it wasn't for me, Peyton and Haley, you wouldn't even know him!" Came the response. "You'd still be little miss cheerleader up on her high horse, not giving a damn about anyone but herself!"

"Oh don't you dare pull that on me," Brooke jabbed a finger towards him, "You haven't exactly been St. Lucas yourself, you know. What with all your manwhoring ways..."

"Manwhoring?" he echoed.

She stared back in defiance. "Naturally you'd side with Haley...Tigers run with tigers...Cheaters with other cheaters..."

The pun, though lame, was intentional.

"Haley didn't cheat on anybody," Lucas defended, "She went for the music - not Chris."

"It didn't look that way to me or Nathan or every other person on the planet."

"Maybe because you're all blind and stupid!"

They both gasped at that. Lucas brought his hand to his mouth. He'd never called her stupid before.

"Oh, I'm stupid? Well, when I'm cheating on somebody, I don't generally leave the freakin' webcam on!"

"Are we on this again?"

"Yeah, we are! Are you sleeping with Haley? I mean, you made out with _my _best friend before, there's not reason why you wouldn't make out with _yours_!" she didn't even know where the accusation came from; it just felt good saying it, especially now when he'd upset her.

Lucas blinked in surprise. "You know what?" He said, "I'm leaving. Until you can grow up and realize your mistake, I'm going home."

Brooke was stung. This was his home. Even though they were fighting. She forced herself to calm down. "Lucas..."

"Screw it, Brooke. All I wanted to do was cook dinner for the woman I love and my best friend. We all got along before, so forgive me for thinking we could get along again. I missed you, Brooke." he told her, "For the last few weeks you've been coming home late and spending all your time with Nathan."

"Because he _has _no-one else!" She whimpered. "Haley seems to have so many people...but Nathan..." She trailed off. "I thought you'd understand."

"I do understand. I'm trying to do the same thing for Haley - but none of it's going to work if we don't talk to each other or even spend time together. We're getting _married_, and so far, I bet Nathan knows more about the plans than I do."

Brooke averted her gaze, telling her fiancé everything that he needed to know.

"Well," he started, awkwardly taking her by the hand, "We're going to fix that right now. Show me your book," he told her, "You know, the one where you stick all those little clippings in. Have you picked out a dress yet?" he was clearly making an effort.

She smiled, feeling a lot of the tension drain away. Certainly, she wasn't about to tell him that his brother had picked her dress, but she'd divulge a few tidbits. "Well...I think I have..."

She searched for her scrapbook, before realizing what she'd done. She held her hand to her mouth.

"What is it?"

"Um... the book... is at Nathan's..."

Lucas took a deep breath. Well then, it seemed that there was only one thing for it. They were going for a visit.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. The Two Princes Unite

_Oops, I so did not realize how long it had been since I last updated. I will try to write more and more frequently. Promise. :)_

**Chapter Seven: The Two Princes Unite**

Nathan paced up and down his living room. After breaking almost every speed limit known to man to get back home as soon as possible, he had stormed up the stairs to his apartment and slammed the front door so hard that his neighbor called to complain.

Nathan had simply mumbled an apology and hung up – before kicking the hell out of the couch.

How could they do that to him? How could they play such a cruel and sick joke on someone who'd made it obvious he wanted nothing more to do with Haley?

And Brooke! How _dare_ she stab him in the back like that? After everything that had happened in the past few weeks.

He'd opened up to her and she had _said_ she'd understood. He had helped her and she had helped him.

And it had all been part of a plan to get him back with Haley.

He wasn't going to have any of it.

Nope, no way. From this moment on, he was done with all of them. Haley, Lucas, Brooke… the whole lot.

Nathan Scott was better off alone.

There was an urgent knock on the door.

"Go away!" He yelled, already suspecting that it would be Brooke standing outside with another apology in hand. "I told you I didn't want to talk to you."

"Nathan, let us in." Brooke yelled back through the door.

Us?

Nathan frowned and reluctantly opened the door, if only so he could slam it back in their faces if need be.

Pulling back the front door he so viciously slammed twenty minutes beforehand, he found his brother standing beside Brooke.

It was the first time he'd seen him since the announcement of the engagement – not counting the incident at dinner earlier in the evening.

"What do you want?" Nathan asked curtly, masking his shock at seeing Lucas at his apartment.

"We wanted to apologize," Lucas told his brother, "Can we come in?"

Nathan crossed his arms over his chest and blocked the doorway.

"Why should I?" he asked determined to show them he wasn't backing down easy.

Brooke stepped forward, touching his arm and looking up him with big pleading puppy-dog eyes. From the amounts of time they had spent together recently, Nathan had become accustomed to her expressions. From disgust to glee to just plain sarcasm; he knew them all.

And he knew Brooke's various puppy-dog expressions well and he'd counted four; one when she wanted him to do something for her; one when she was apologizing but didn't really mean it; one when she wanted to get away with something; and the other when she was just pouting.

He'd never seen this one before.

It looked genuine and it gradually melted his insides especially since she had begun to gently caress his arm; not in any sexual or flirty way, of course since her fiancé was next to her, but in a way that suggested she really was sorry and wanted to make it up to him. She was reaching out to him.

Lucas, on the other hand, stood with his hands buried in the pockets of his jeans while his fiancée did all the work for him.

"Just make it quick." Nathan finally yielded and allowed the two inside.

Brooke walked in first with Lucas following closely behind. Nathan shut the door behind him, letting it slam shut a little more gently than before.

The three stood in the triangle and, for a few moments, said nothing except survey the premises.

"Um… it's cleaner." Lucas offered.

"Your girlfriend's doing." Nathan replied before pointing to an area in a corner of the living room which was the complete opposite to 'clean', "As it that."

Lucas' gaze landed upon a large pile of wedding magazines and scrapbooks. He shook his head and turned to roll his eyes at his fiancée.

"What?" Brooke smiled, clearly a little embarrassed and picking up the hint, "Yeah, that reminds me. I'll just go…" she pointed vaguely to the corner before walking over and picking up her wedding scrapbook. "I'll take this and clean the stuff up later."

"You're taking the book?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, Lucas wanted some input and we left it over here--"

"Oh," Nathan looked disappointed.

She looked between them and offered him a bright - slightly forced - smile. "But, hey, I'll bring it back again. I still need the best man's input and all that. And we really did come here to apologize to you. That was so not how I planned the evening going. I had no idea--"

"Babe, you're rambling," Lucas interrupted his fiancée.

She nodded, appreciating his attempt to stop her from making an idiot of herself. "So, anyway, I might, you know, leave you boys to it."

Both men seemingly looked panicked at the thought of Brooke not being there to chaperone.

"…because my phone is ringing," she picked it out of her pocket and pretended to read the caller ID. "It's Peyton! It must be really important."

They stared at her. "I didn't hear anything." Lucas said.

"That's because it's on vibrate and um..." Brooke struggled for another excuse.

"Brooke--" Nathan began seeing through her game.

"I have cramps!" she announced clutching her stomach, "I need to go get some--"

Lucas sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know what? Just go. Nathan and I are big boys now, and this talk has been a long while coming." He smiled at her, sensing her unease at his change of heart. "We won't kill each other, I promise."

"Oh, I totally trust you," Brooke told him before turning to Nathan, "It's Punchy McPunchison that I don't trust. I've seen you before you were friends. You fought. A lot. I have a sprained ankle scar to prove it!"

Nathan had the grace to look sheepish as he bowed his head. "I promise to be on my best behavior."

She pointed a finger at him, "You swear? Because if my fiancé has one little scratch on his pretty little face before the wedding… then I will have to kick your ass."

Eyes sparkling with amusement, Nathan managed to nod solemnly; "I swear." He said, before rolling his eyes. She'd been really eager to leave only moments earlier, and now it seemed they'd have to push her -kicking and screaming- out the door. "We'll be fine. Go call Peyton or something."

Brooke made a face, "Fine but I can't promise we won't talk about you." she teased before slipping out of the door.

And finally the two brothers, who acted more like strangers these days, were alone.

"So… Brooke tells me you've been really helping her with the wedding preparations."

"Only because she forced me to."

"Yeah, well, that's Brooke."

Nathan sighed deeply and tapped his shoe on the floor to let Lucas know that he was wasting time. Lucas took the cue, taking a gulp and turning to address his younger brother.

"Look... what happened this evening was a mistake. It was a complete accident."

Ever the skeptic, and vaguely because he refused to let go of his anger that quickly, Nathan arched an eyebrow in disbelief. "I find that hard to believe."

Lucas held his hands up, "I had no idea Brooke was bringing you over, and Brooke had no idea Haley was going to be there. It's just... a... lack of communication issue."

"Right, because you don't communicate with your fiancée." The other man scoffed. "Please, you two are all over each other, almost to the point where you share the same brain. I don't believe for one second that Brooke didn't know about your _guest_." He spat the word as though it had tasted foul. "It's not a surprise, really. I get that you want everyone to play happy families now that you're going to tie the knot."

"You don't believe me..." Lucas began before trying it from a different angle, "You might think that me and Brooke and the whole world is against you and are trying to hurt you but believe me... the only thing we want is to help you. And we're not trying to force you into anything. Brooke's been spending time with you because she _wants _to, and I've been spending time with Hales because she's my best friend. There's no hidden agenda. And, okay, sure we might want you two to be on good terms or stand being in the same room together on our wedding day - but that's only because you both are important to us and we want to share things with you. Neither of us wanted to take sides."

"It's a bit late to be saying that, don't you think?" Nathan replied, feeling very much as though he was losing the battle. "Especially if you're spending time apart from one another to be with , without telling each other about dinner plans and all that."

His brother glowered. "Don't go making this about me and Brooke."

"Hey, you guys came to _me_! Not the other way around."

"What is possibly wrong with the two of us trying to make amends? It's not like I'm totally exempt from the blame here either. All of us ignored Haley and I thought that it was unfair to make it seem as if I was taking your side, when really, we were all just trying to do something to make things better between everyone. It wasn't all that long ago we were all friends."

"It's been over two years, Lucas. That's long enough."

"You're right, it has been long enough. Long enough for the two of you to realize that, even if you can't go back to where you were; your friendship meant something."

Nathan moved to protest.

"Leave it. You _will _hear me out." Lucas interrupted his attempts, holding a hand up to silence him. "Seriously, tonight was unintentional, but nevertheless, it's looking more than obvious to me that you and Haley need to sit down and talk."

"We're past the 'talking through our problems' stage, thanks. Haley and I will deal with our situation on our own. We won't be needing Oprah or Dr. Phil to tell us to 'share our feelings'." Nathan realized he was probably abusing the air-quote gesture, but he was trying to make a point. Although Lucas just groaned in frustration.

"Then _do it_! Don't mope around the apartment complaining about it.

"I can mope and complain all I like. It's my apartment. You're free to leave whenever you like!"

"I'm not leaving until we sort this out. I'm fed up with having to tip-toe around you. And I'm fed up of hearing Brooke go on about how _I_ need to be more understanding and put more effort into reconciling with you, when it's _you_ being a stubborn ass."

Nathan scowled. "I am not being a 'stubborn ass'!" There he went with the air-quoting again. "I have every right to be pissed off!"

"Bullshit! At first you did, yeah, but everyone else has moved on-"

"Everyone else?" Nathan sneered. "As in Haley? Yeah, I'm sure she's moved on. Probably with another one of her groupie-types.."

"Hey! The only thing she did when she was on tour was miss you!" Lucas pointed a finger at Nathan, "But of course, you don't know that because you refuse to even listen to her. She's hurting as much as you are."

Again Nathan moved to protest, and again he was cut off.

"And don't give me any of that 'I find that hard to believe' crap, either." Lucas' tone softened. "I know she hurt you, and _she _knows she hurt you. And she cares, Nate. She really, truly cares."

"What if I don't?" Nathan crossed his arms over his chest and replied coolly. "What if I'm fed up of being used and ignored while she went off to fulfill her dreams? Why am I the bad guy for wanting my wife to care about me? What about the dreams that I threw away because I wanted to be with her? What about all that, Lucas?"

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Lucas shook his head. "I don't blame you for being upset. If it had been Brooke and I had been in your position?" He shrugged. "Yeah, I'd be pissed. But if she came back…I don't see myself not caring enough to hear her out."

"Well, you and I are very different." Nathan reminded him. "I've had enough abandonment in my life. Now are you done?"

"Not until I know _we're_ okay. You can be mad at Haley all you want, if that's your prerogative - but don't be mad at me, and least of all, Brooke. She was really upset after you left."

Now Nathan was feeling somewhat guilty. Damn it!

When had she wormed her way under his skin to that degree? He frowned. "Yeah, well, so was I…" This time it was he to cut off Lucas' attempted interruption. "But I still should have treated her better, I know."

"Yeah, you should. She is, after all, going to be your sister-in-law. Which basically gives her the right to be here all the time... and if we have kids..." Lucas trailed off when Nathan chuckled at the thought of little Lucases and - God forbid - little Brookes running around his apartment and calling him Uncle Nate.

"Me, you and Brooke are cool." Nathan finally admitted, "But me and Haley..."

Deciding that was a topic -or, rather, an argument- best left for another time, Lucas nodded. "Understood. For now." He sighed as Nathan glowered. "You're going to have to face her at some point, you know."

"I know. Not now though."

"No," Lucas offered him a faint smile. "Not now." He extended his hand as a symbolic gesture and Nathan took it, shaking it firmly. The two exchanged a smile at the very moment Brooke crept back into the house.

"Okay, please tell me that's a 'we're friends' shake, not an 'I'm about to beat your ass, fo' shizzle' shake."

Both men looked at her, then each other, before rolling their eyes.

"Hey!" She protested, hands on hips. Then, "Ooh, then it was a 'we're friends' shake!" She skipped closer with the usual bounce to her step returning. Placing herself between the two, she hugged them both and made a 'Brooke sandwich'. "This is great," she exclaimed kissing Lucas on the lips and even kissing Nathan on the cheek. "Now we can plan everything _together._"

"So…" Nathan began, extracting himself from the group hug, "Should I try to kick your ass now or wait another minute?"

Brooke thumped him upside the head.

"In a minute, then."

**To Be Continued…**


	8. A Traitor At The Palace

**Ow to Chapter Eight: A Traitor At The Palace**

Months had gone by since Nathan and Lucas' reconciliation and it seemed like everything was beginning to get back to normal. Nathan had become almost a permanent fixture at the school and many people were glad to see him return. Though he knew he was far behind and treading on thin ice with both Whitey and Principal Turner – neither of whom thought that wallowing in self-pity was a good enough excuse for missing almost half a semester of school – Nathan was doing pretty well.

He'd even agreed to have a tutor to help in catch up. Despite his initial hesitation to go back to the place where his relationship with Haley first started, he was more encouraged when he heard that Haley would not be a tutor this year, and that his new tutor was a guy.

Haley had also returned to school but Nathan made it a point to avoid her. She had become accustomed to being ignored by her estranged husband and had almost given up all hope; but encouragement from Lucas to just 'give it time' allowed her to hold on whatever shreds of confidence she had and hope that one day he'd give her any sign that he was willing to talk about it.

So far; nothing.

Meanwhile Brooke, Lucas and Nathan had unwittingly become an inseparable threesome. When they went out to restaurants, it was the three of them. When they wanted to watch a movie, all three had an input.

Sometimes Nathan felt intrusive, especially when Brooke and Lucas were being all cutesy with one another, but at other times he was grateful that they were allowing him to gatecrash their plans.

Their biggest get-togethers were when they were wedding planning. Peyton had jokingly stated that, as the maid of honor, she was feeling left out with the three of them making all the plans together, but she quickly admitted that Jake and Jenny took up a lot of her time and she was just happy to go along with anything they decided.

Nathan had taken Peyton's place as Brooke's confidant about dresses and flowers and girly stuff, although he'd joined Lucas in vetoing the hideous yellow bridesmaid dresses and the cheesy wedding favors Brooke wanted to offer.

In all, everything seemed to be working out.

"So, brother-in-law in T-minus one month," Brooke cheerily said as she plopped herself down besides Nathan during lunch. He jumped slightly at the brunette who had suddenly appeared beside him. "What are your plans this afternoon?"

Nathan shrugged, "Algebra."

Brooke made a face at him and shook her head, "How about you blow off the rest of your classes and come with me."

He seemed to brighten at the thought of skipping the said algebra. "And where would we be going?" he questioned, knowing that it was always necessary to get as much information as possible before agreeing to any one of Brooke's plans.

"Dress shopping," Brooke clapped her hands together in excitement.

"No." Nathan immediately returned to his textbook. Algebra definitely trumped shopping for dresses. Brooke's good mood suddenly fell as her grin became a pout.

"But it's important."

"Then take Peyton with you."

"She's with Jenny this afternoon."

"And?"

"And I'd rather not have a baby spit up all over the dresses and crying its head-off. Plus, she already said she couldn't do it."

"Lucas?"

"Are you kidding! He can't see any of my dresses. So that rules both Lucas and Peyton out and leaves you." She pushed him gently.

"Nice to know I'm at the top of your list." He mumbled pretending to be invested in his algebra, though none of it was making sense.

"Oh, you know what I mean. It'll be fun," she sing-songed the last part as she clutched onto his arm and gave him her best puppy-dog eyes. "I need you."

Nathan sighed and closed his textbook, stuffing it into his bag. "Fine, but if anybody asks, we're going to buy macho stuff."

"Deal!" Brooke jumped out of her seat and waited impatiently for Nathan to pack up the rest of his belongings before pulling him towards her car.

Lucas, who had been with Skills and Fergie during lunch, looked up at the figures getting into his fiancée's car. He frowned slightly.

He was fully aware that Brooke was going to try on her dress, but he'd assumed she would have taken Peyton or one of her girlfriends to accompany her- and not his best man.

Lucas shook his head, telling himself that it meant nothing and that maybe they were going to get something else too. If he had to be honest, he would agree that Brooke and Nathan's new friendship bothered him slightly, but he was just happy that Nathan was getting more involved.

He just hoped that eventually Nathan would get more involved in the state of his own marriage once this one was over.

-------

Two hours later and Nathan was sitting in a chair decorated with a pink and white floral pattern. With the exception of a couple of sales girls, it was only him and Brooke in the room.

Although Brooke spent more time concealed in a dressing room than with him.

Looking at his watch, he sighed loudly. "Brooke!" he called, "How many dresses are you going to try on?"

"Just two more!" she yelled back.

"Why do you even need so many dresses?" he asked. "I thought you only needed the one."

"Sure… but then I need one for the rehearsal dinner, the after-wedding dress and the honeymoon outfit. Plus, there's the wedding night lingerie that I haven't even _begun _to decide on."

Nathan raised an eyebrow at the last item on the list, "Any chance I can help you out with the last one?" he teased. Brooke scoffed.

"In your dreams."

"Believe me," Nathan muttered under his breath as he tapped his fingers on the arm rest in boredom. "Are you done yet?" he asked.

Instead of answering, Brooke pulled back the curtain to reveal her choice for the after-wedding dress. A simple ivory dress that reached just below her ankle. Nathan nodded in satisfaction.

"That's nice." He told her. She gave him a look.

"Nice?"

"Okay, it's better than nice. It's great. It's awesome. It's 'can-that-please-be-the-last-dress-so-we-can-leave'." He was practically pleading. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she told him as she drew the curtain. "There's only one dress left anyway."

Nathan sighed in relief. "Okay, well just throw it on and then we can go." He told her as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What one is it anyway?" he asked.

"You'll see." She replied cryptically, much to Nathan's annoyance.

Ten minutes later, she pulled back the curtain, waking Nathan from his slumped position on the chair.

"What do you think?" she asked nervously as she stood in her wedding dress. Nathan sat up straight and his jaw dropped in awe.

"Wow." He said looking at her. His response caused her to grin from ear to ear.

"Really?" she asked. Nathan noted how she seemed to glow with excitement and a childlike giggle.

She looked at her reflection in the mirrors and sighed happily. The dress fit her perfectly, and was exactly like the expensive one she'd wanted before. Thanks to Nathan and his unusual eye for a bargain, she was getting it at a really good price.

Match made in heaven.

Brooke noticed how Nathan was still staring, "Okay, Nate, I get it. I look great. You can close your mouth now." She told him with her hands on her hips.

"Not great." She frowned at his comment. "Beautiful." He said sincerely. The edges of her frown lifted into another beaming smile and she blushed.

"Thanks." She replied softly.

Nathan stared at the beauty in the white dress, wondering just how something so close to perfection was in front of him.

"Do you think Lucas will like it?" she asked, snapping Lucas out of his thoughts.

"Lucas?" Nathan repeated, and when she nodded, he cleared his throat and replied, "Oh, he'll love it."

More than satisfied with his answer, Brooke took another look at herself in the mirror and sighed contently. "This is really happening," she said to nobody in particular. She glanced back at Nathan and nodded. "Okay, before you die of boredom, I'll change out of it and we'll go do something manly." She suggested as she drew the curtain, cutting off Nathan before he could protest.

As the curtains drew he sat back in his seat and let out a deep breath.

The image of his future sister-in-law standing in front of him in her wedding dress and looking breathtaking was stuck in his mind.

Nathan was suddenly reminded of his own beach wedding with Haley's simple white dress that she'd donned for the occasion. She had looked beautiful too, but there had been a sense of naivety between the two of them.

The wedding, though a sweet and loving event, had obviously been a mistake for the teenagers. Neither of them knew – or cared- about the reality of the situation. They had managed to get by for a few months caught up in their new and exciting adventure, but eventually they had started to feel that the marriage only seemed to restrict their different dreams and desires.

Of course, Nathan had loved Haley and he was certain that she had loved him.

But it was only after Haley left him when he realized that the two of them had made a huge mistake.

It could have been getting married in the first place, but also the fact that neither of them had understood that marriage – or any relationship for that matter – was about compromise and supporting one another.

Unfortunately, by the time either of them _did_ realize it, Haley had been on tour for almost six months and Nathan was drowning his sorrows.

And when she'd come back; Nathan was in too much pain to care about salvaging what was left of their marriage.

Brooke drew open the curtains dressed back in her jeans and t-shirt. She looked at Nathan's oh-so-pensive expression.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked as she gathered some bags. He looked up at her and sighed.

"Yeah," he said getting out of the chair. "I was thinking about how much Playstation time you owe me." She rolled her eyes and pushed him.

"I get the hint, come on, I'll go pay for this stuff and we'll go." As they walked towards the pay desk, she shook her head. "Would it kill you to get a little more in the wedding mood?"

"I am!"

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Really? You have a funny way of showing it. You looked bored out of your skull."

"I told you that you looked great in your wedding dress."

"Yeah, but you also said that about the three other outfits I had on before." She seemed a little disappointed in Nathan's apparent lack of enthusiasm. "You didn't even _cry_!"

"Brooke, I'm a guy. We only cry when our favorite basketball team loses or when we're drunk." She still didn't look impressed with him. He stopped her and looked directly in her eyes. "You looked amazing." He told her sincerely.

"Really?" she brightened.

He held a hand to his chest. "Really. I mean, I was crying on the inside." He made a melodramatic sniff and lowered his head. She punched him on the arm.

"Very funny." She replied dishing out her credit card, "But thank you."

"So," Nathan said while the sales girl processed Brooke's shopping, "Are you looking forward to tonight?"

Brooke frowned at him, "What's happening tonight?" she questioned.

"You know… the bachelorette party that Peyton… set up as a surprise and told me not to tell you," he groaned and put his head in his hands. "Sorry."

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Peyton's throwing me a party? But she told me she had Jenny today and Bevin said she was visiting her sick grandmother and oh my god! They lied! They are throwing me a surprise party!"

Nathan offered a small, apologetic smile.

"I cannot believe they got the hints," she grinned before frowning again, "And that I was stupid enough to believe whatever excuses they fed to me."

Nathan patted her reassuringly on her shoulder, "Come on, you're busy and stressed planning the wedding. It's okay to be a little more dense than usual."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I'll take that as a compliment," she told him as she took back her credit card and gathered her bags, Nathan chivalrously taking the heavy ones from her.

"Since you ruined my surprise," Brooke said as they walked back to her car, "I need a favor."

"Brooke, I'm not letting you try your make-up on me again."

"No, I meant I need you to keep my wedding dress in your closet until the wedding. I don't want Lucas seeing it."

"Oh, yeah, I can do that… if you do something for me."

"What's that?" she asked.

"You act surprised tonight. I promised Peyton I wouldn't say a word and if she finds out I told you… well you'll be short one best man."

She smiled, "My lips are sealed and my eyes are ready to widen in surprise," she did a mock-gasp and held a hand to her chest, tearing up, "'Oh my gosh, you guys, I had no idea!'" She waved a hand in front of her face as if to stop tears from flowing. Then she straightened up and looked at him, dabbing at her eyes with the back of her hand. "How was that?"

He thought for a moment, "Less Gwyneth, more Julia."

"Hm," she pondered, "And for you, I'm thinking less E! and more ESPN." She teased.

"Hey! I would if you didn't take over the remote whenever you're at my apartment." He shot back.

"Aw, come on Nathan. You know you love it." Brooke flashed him a winning smile and got into her car patting the seat beside her. "Hop in, shopping buddy."

------

Nathan let out a deep breath and flicked off the TV. There was nothing on.

Not even a basketball game.

Had the world gone mad? All of those 'reality' shows were going to drive him crazy.

He flopped back onto the bed with a sigh.

Staring up at the ceiling for what felt like a lifetime, he rolled to his side and faced the closet.

Brooke's white wedding dress peeking out from the closet. Frowning ever so slightly, he pulled himself up off the bed and opened the closet door.

There is was, in all its blinding-white glory. He didn't know why it fascinated him – only that it did.

Pulling it out to have a closer look, he was kind of impressed with its style. Brooke definitely had the most fashion sense and he was grateful she hadn't picked out some God-awful meringue from the 80s.

This one was simple yet intricate. From what he could remember when Brooke modeled it earlier, it hugged every curve of her body and the train was just the right length.

He was glad he wouldn't have to hold it up.

The dress was strapless and he could make out the two slight bumps near the top that would support Brooke's breasts.

Poking it down gently, it retracted back and Nathan noted that there were breast pads sewn into it - although he had no idea why - Brooke's breasts were perfect enough already.

And then his thoughts froze. He hadn't been ogling his brother's fiancée, had he?

Pushing the wedding dress back into the closet, he shut the door tightly and moved away, trying to get all thoughts of Brooke and her breasts out of his mind.

He thought of basketball, and then Michael Jordan, then Dennis Rodman. Then Dennis Rodman in a wedding dress, which led him back to Brooke in her wedding dress. And then she was naked.

Dammit!

He took another deep breath. This was not him. Well, it was him...but it was obvious that all that time spent alone and out of love had addled his brain.

No, he was pretty sure the only way he was feeling like this was because the impending nuptials of his brother and his fiancée were reminding him of his own and the heartache that came with it.

Yes, that was it. It had to be it. After all, Brooke wasn't his type. No, instead her excitement had reminded him of Haley's and then all of a sudden they were spending time together and he was thinking about being all 'couple-y' again.

He groaned. How did he get so damn messed up? Why did he have to meet Haley James, and why oh why, did he ask her to marry him after only four months of dating?

Before he could analyze his thoughts and actions any further, the sound of someone knocking -or, rather, banging- on the door caused him to jump up and investigate.

Pulling open the door, his mouth fell when he saw Brooke standing in front of him. She seemed to not notice him until he called her name. Getting her attention, she grinned at him and launched into his arms, "Nate!" she giggled uncontrollably.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked, knowing the answer by scent alone.

"Just a tad," she said guiltily, "But only because everyone else was doing it."

He sighed. "If everyone jumped off a cliff, would you do it too?" Dear God, he was his father. She giggled again and Nathan shut the door behind them. "Aren't you supposed to be at your bachelorette party?"

This, it turned out, was a bad question to ask, as it elicited tears and sobs from the drunk girl.

"Shit," he muttered as he led her to the couch and sat her down. "What happened?" he asked.

"Stories...Haley...Rain..." were the only coherent words he got in response.

"Haley?" Nathan echoed, "What about Haley?" he gulped. Brooke, having forgotten that the H-word was forbidden in front of Nathan, nodded.

"We were all in the bar and exchanging stories of our beaus and Haley began telling us how you proposed. You know? You'd been all assy to her and then you'd turned up on her doorstep and apologized to her in the rain." Nathan remembered it well.

"Uh huh...And you're crying because?" He prompted.

After a loud snuffle, she tried to explain.

"I've never had that. Nobody has ever done anything as romantic as kissing me in the rain. It's like the freakin' Notebook!" she sobbed, both at the lament and the movie.

"Didn't Lucas propose to you while singing in front of the whole school?" he reminded her, "That's pretty romantic - and corny."

"That's so beside the point!" She moaned. "I mean, that was embarrassing at the time...The rain kissing thing is sweet and tender." More sniffling. "Have you ever heard Lucas sing?" Nathan smirked as Brooke lay down on the couch, "But a kiss in the rain is just so..." she sighed dreamily.

"Soggy?" He supplied.

"But what if I never get that? Why if me and Lucas just end up like my parents... or you and Haley?"

Nathan decided that he should take the reigns as the best man.

"Look, you and Lucas are different to me and... Haley. I kissed her because I was sorry and I loved her. I didn't want her mad at me. And Lucas sang horribly to you because he loved you."

She snorted, her tears ebbing away. "It was kinda romantic..."

"There you go," he stroked her cheek with his hand, "Plus, you'd probably have caught a cold anyway."

This time she laughed. "Yeah, that would have sucked."

Nathan sat down beside her, moving her legs so he could sit down before putting them over his own legs.

"Your wedding dress is amazing, by the way. I'm not sure if I said it before but Lucas will be blown away by it. When you see his face when you're walking down that aisle, you won't care about any stupid rain kiss. All you'll know is you love him and you'll spend the rest of your life with him." Nathan told her quietly as he stared at the closet in his bedroom. The wedding dress was teasing him. He could feel it. When Brooke didn't answer, he nudged her gently, "Brooke?" he questioned. "Did you hear me?"

When she failed to respond, he started to panic. She was out cold. That was not good.

"Brooke, wake up!" he shook her urgently but she was still not moving. Nathan tried to recall everything they'd told him in health class about alcohol but all he could remember was a stupid song about STDs.

Then he remembered a scene from one of Brooke's girly movies. They had thrown the passed out drunk guy under a cold shower. Maybe that would help here!

Picking Brooke up from the couch and making his way as quickly as he could to the bathroom, he jumped into the shower with her in tow and slammed on the water.

It took a few seconds for it to start up and when it did, the jet spray almost knocked the two of them off their feet.

Maintaining his footing, Nathan pushed her head under the water, vaguely realizing that he was getting rather wet as well.

It took a lot of effort to keep Brooke upright and Nathan impatiently waited for any signs of consciousness. He almost started to worry when nothing seemed to be happening.

Then she started to splutter and come to life in his arms, and he heaved a huge sigh of relief. Letting his emotions take control, he pressed a kiss to her temple and then to her lips. "There's your rain kiss." Her eyes fluttered open.

She gave him a lazy grin as the water dropped onto her face. "I love you," she muttered with a small yawn. "Lucas." she added.

Nathan froze as reality came slamming down upon him like a ton of bricks, and he realized what he had just done.

He'd crossed a line, a boundary that he really should have left well enough alone. And now here he was, sopping wet, in a shower with his drunken soon-to-be sister-in-law, who he had just kissed!

This was very, very bad. He had to get her out of his apartment, and fast.

Turning off the water, he dragged Brooke out of the shower and dried her off. She was still a little drunk and in no condition to drive. Sighing, he pulled out his dressing gown and began helping Brooke out of her cold, wet clothes, draping the dressing gown over her body blindly so as not to look at her bare skin.

He'd already done enough tonight.

In her alcohol-induced haze, she moved to hug him, and he leapt backwards to avoid her touch. "Go lie down," he instructed, leaving her no option to argue. "Go rest and Lucas will be here soon."

God! Lucas! He would find out about the kiss and, subsequently, his feelings and they would be feuding all over again...But Nathan knew it was his own fault this time. He would not pretend otherwise.

He watched as Brooke stumbled into the bedroom and flopped onto the bed. Nathan sighed as he shut the bedroom door behind her and returned to the bathroom to place her wet clothes in the dryer. He hoped they'd be dry before Lucas arrived to pick her up. He was in no mood to explain how she was now in his dressing gown.

He could try to explain it. Pretend as though seeing her with barely anything on hadn't affected him at all. But she'd mention the kiss, and the shower, and his expression in the boutique that afternoon, and he knew that Lucas would not be quite so understanding when it came down to it.

There was only one option. Lie.

Brooke was drunk. There was a huge chance she would not remember a thing and she did call him Lucas. Maybe she thought it was him.

The only thing Nathan could do was deny everything. Maybe then he could still keep Brooke in his life, and save his ass from being kicked.

Of course, he'd feel guilty for the rest of time, and would have absolutely nobody to talk to about it. But, really, it was all for the best.

So, when Lucas turned up an hour later, Nathan plastered a fake smile onto his face and retrieved a sleepy – fully dressed – Brooke from his room.

"Hey, thanks for calling me." Lucas said, helping his fiancée into a seat at the kitchen table.

Nathan tried to smother his irritation at the action. Why couldn't they just leave? He shrugged easily. "Not a problem. I thought you might get a little worried." Lucas nodded.

"Peyton called twenty minutes ago, wondering if Brooke made it home okay. I was starting to get worried when she wasn't there but then you called. It makes sense that she'd turn up here."

The guilt-ridden 'what's that supposed to mean?' almost flew from Nathan's lips without a second's thought, but he caught himself at the last moment. "Yeah..." He managed, hoping it didn't sound as feeble as he felt. "Wait… Peyton _let _her drive here in that state?"

Lucas shook his head, "Peyton said she dropped Brooke back home. Unless Brooke walked all the way here..." he scratched his head, "Isn't that weird?"

Weird, maybe. Irritating, definitely. He forced a laugh. "Yeah. She's been here so much lately that it's probably like a second home. Maybe even a first, 'cos it's got all her wedding stuff scattered around it."

Lucas chuckled as Brooke murmured something from her slouched position at the table.

"What was that, sweetheart?" Lucas asked, leaning closer to his bride.

"Rain..." Brooke yawned and Nathan's eyes widened.

Lucas, meanwhile, was oblivious. He grinned at her. "No, babe, it hasn't rained..." He turned to his brother. "She says the strangest things when she wakes up."

Nathan forced a smile and looked at his watch, "Oh, look at the time. You both must be exhausted. Maybe you should take her home before she falls asleep again."

Nodding, the other young man stretched and reached out to help his fiancée up. "Yeah, she'll kill me if she's running late tomorrow." He agreed. "Thanks," Lucas said to Nathan as he carried Brooke in his arms, "For taking care of her. You're a good brother."

Nathan gulped hard and forced another smile before following them to the door and watching to make sure they both got into Lucas' car okay. He gave Lucas a small wave as they drove off.

Shutting the door behind him, Nathan ran his long fingers through his dark hair and sighed.

Yup. He was just the best brother in the entire world.

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Something Old, Something New

**Chapter Nine: Something Old, Something New **

Nathan shook his head as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. It was the smartest he'd looked in months and it was all due to Brooke.

Although, it didn't hide the fact that he was a mess inside.

Since the incident at his apartment, he'd tried avoiding Brooke and Lucas several times out of guilt and silently hoped that his feelings for Brooke would soon go away.

It hadn't helped.

Instead he was falling more and more in… whatever it was.

And he _hated _it.

Lucas chuckled as he stepped into his brother's dressing room. "You need help with the bow tie?" he asked as he adjusted it without waiting for a reply. Dusting him off, Lucas studied Nathan for a few seconds. "You look great! Does Brooke have good taste or what?"

Nathan gave a small nod, "That she does."

"What do you think?" Lucas asked as he stood beside Nathan and looked at both their reflections. "Do I look like a groom?" he couldn't hide his grin. Nathan gave another nod.

"You do. You seem pretty excited about it all," Nathan noted.

"Why not?" Lucas questioned, "I'm going to marry the girl of my dreams in exactly five days. That's a reason to be happy and excited, right?" Lucas looked at Nathan's pensive expression and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Oh, Nate, I'm sorry. I forgot you must still be thinking about Haley and your wedding day." He said softly.

Nathan popped his head up, "No I wasn't." he insisted. "Actually, I haven't thought about her for a while."

"Really?" Lucas seemed surprised. "You've just been a little quieter lately; I assumed it was because of her."

"No, it's not her. It's far from being her." Nathan toyed nervously with his cuffs.

"So…" Lucas began, "Who is it?" Nathan shrugged. "Come on, you can tell me. After all, I am your big brother."

"Fine," Nathan surrendered, "I'll tell you. I've met someone. I like her… a lot. But, uh, it's too soon for me. Not because of… you know who, but because I'm just not ready to tell her how I feel just yet." He tried to remain as elusive as possible.

"I can respect that," his brother nodded, "Just know that I'll find out soon enough and there will be hell to pay." He chuckled to let Nathan know he was only joking but instead it made Nathan more nervous. "But I'm happy for you, Nathan."

"Really? You've been camping out on Team Haley for a while now." Nathan added a little bitterly than he meant to. Lucas picked up on the tone.

"Of course, I'd rather it be Haley because I know she still loves you. She'll be devastated but I guess it's your choice. I can't help who you have feelings for and I'm not going to stop it. I didn't stop it when you and Haley first got together-" Nathan stared at him.

"Oh really? I remember threats."

"Okay, well, maybe I minded a _tiny _bit. But I knew Haley could make her own choices. Maybe you and this girl won't last, maybe you will… all I know is that I'd much rather see you happy."

"Thanks," Nathan said. "And since it's now my turn to make threats… if you ever, _ever_ hurt Brooke in any way – then be assured I'll hurt _you_."

Lucas smirked a little before trying to remain serious for his brother's sake, "Message received." He included a little salute for added effect.

"I'm serious," Nathan told him earnestly. "I've seen Brooke heartbroken before and it's not a pretty sight. She's bitchier than usual."

Lucas gave a knowing nod, "Tell me about it. But, trust me, I plan on making her happy and not seeing her 'out-to-kill-the-Lucas' side for a _long _time. Geez, I hope our kids don't inherit her mean side."

Nathan looked at his brother, "You're already thinking about kids?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lucas said it as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Brooke knows about it?"

"Yeah. I mean, we were talking about it last night. She wants four because it's an even number and she wants more than two, but less than six." He chuckled. "Of course, she also wants dogs because her parents wouldn't let her have any so expect us to have at least five of them."

"What next? A house in the suburbs with a white picket fence and an SUV with a baby seat in the back?" Nathan commented. "You'll be middle-aged before you reach twenty-five." Lucas' grin grew wider.

"But who wants to party all night when you have someone like Brooke to come home to?" He asked with a shrug.

"Aren't you scared?" Nathan questioned in an attempt to get his own mind off the prospect of coming home to Brooke every night.

"No. There's something about this that just feels… right. I love Brooke and I just want to be with her always. Always and forever." Nathan froze at the echoes of his vows to Haley. His brother caught Nathan's sudden change in mood, though he didn't quite know why. "Hey, listen, if this wedding stuff is too much for you…"

Nathan stopped him, "What's too much?" he tried to act cool, "I told you. I'm over it." Lucas merely gave a small acknowledgement before returning to study his reflection.

"You know you have to do a speech, right?" Lucas reminded him.

"Yeah. Mouth is in the process of writing it for me right now," Nathan replied seriously, but off Lucas' murderous glare, he held is hands up in surrender, "Joking!"

Lucas just chuckled and shook his head, "You shouldn't scare a guy like that. I want this speech to come from your heart... no-one else's. There's a reason you're my best man, Nate. I want to put all the crap behind us. We're brothers. We support each other."

'Uh huh', Nathan thought, his gut clenching with guilt, 'I support you so well that I even kissed your fiancée for you.' He forced a smile. "Yeah," he agreed. "Which is why I'm going to leave the speech as a surprise."

"Sure if that's what you want," Lucas replied as he checked out his hair in the mirror, "And, listen, I know you're not into Haley anymore but I want you to know that I support any decision you make. Just... be honest with Haley. Don't let her walk around with false hope."

The brunette nodded. "I will. There's nothing worse than moping over someone, or something, you can't have..."

And didn't he just know it?

Lucas cleared his throat, "Are you still not going to tell me who this mystery girl of yours is?"

Nathan shook his head resolutely. He'd probably be shot if he told the truth. So instead he smirked and tutted. "Nuh-uh-uhuh."

He tried his best to act cool about it, but inside he was tearing apart.

Why did he even have to open his mouth? It was only a matter of time before he cracked and he couldn't tell Lucas that he had the hots for his fiancée. Well, technically, he _could_ - it would just end in death and pain, and more death.

"Well, whoever she is. I hope she makes you happy."

He sighed. Though he longed to say 'I hope so, too', he knew it was just a pipedream. Instead he just nodded, then turned back to the mirror. "So," he eventually asked, "Do you think Brooke would hate it if we changed the handkerchiefs to blue?"

-------

"_Nathan Scott_!" Brooke burst into his apartment and scanned the area for him. Nathan's head popped out from behind the refrigerator door.

"Brooke Davis!" he echoed her tone as he pulled out a Coke for her. "I sent out the invitations. I swear!"

"How could you keep this from me?" she questioned.

He froze. She knew. She knew! She knew? She couldn't _possibly_ know. He was becoming paranoid. "Keep what from you?" He asked, hoping against hope that his voice hadn't wavered.

She strode forward and poked him hard in the chest. "Don't play dumb with me, Mister!" She poked him again. "I know all about your new secret feelings..."

Oh, dear God. He felt as though he couldn't breathe. "What?" He squeaked. He actually squeaked. This was so not good for his image. Not that he was going to be alive for much longer, though. "How do you-"

"Lucas told me." She chirped.

Suddenly he was able to breathe again, and he laughed. A full belly-laugh that bordered on hysteria. She didn't know. Thank God. All was right with the world. Sort of.

"What's so funny?" She asked, a frown crossing her beautiful features.

"Nothing, nothing. I thought you knew something else. So... what did my brother tell you?"

"Only about your mystery girl!" Brooke said waving her arms about dramatically, "How could you not tell me? I'm your _friend_!"

Then the guilt was back. "Oh, Brooke, you are my friend but, you know how us guys are. We're not really into lovey-dovey, girly chats about that sort of stuff."

Please buy that. Please. _Please_!

Brooke nodded her head, "Well, duh, I know. Why do you think it took Lucas and me so long to finally get together?"

Oh, thank you, God! Nathan thought, deciding that he might just become a church-goer after all. "So, yeah, don't feel bad about being out of the not-important loop."

"Well who is she?" Brooke urged, "I mean, if it's not Haley, then who is she?"

"She's no one important." He responded casually, all the while damning himself for it. She _was_ important. So very important. But she was Brooke and she was forbidden.

"Do I know her? Is she invited to the wedding?" she gasped, "Do you want me to invite her to the wedding? I mean there's nothing more romantic than a wedding to get two people together. Just give me her name and number and it's done!"

"No, Brooke..." He was serious now. "I told Lucas I'm not ready."

"How long have you had feelings for her? Does she know? Have you told Haley? Of course you haven't told Haley, you don't even _look_ at Haley."

"Long enough. No she doesn't." He led her to the door. "Thanks for dropping by. See you at your wedding." Which was a week away, but he wasn't certain he could be in the same room as her anymore – especially if she kept on with all the questions.

But Brooke wasn't one to back down so easily, and Nathan knew this. She forced her way back into the apartment. "Nathan, come on, you can't keep silently pining over someone. It's not healthy, tell me and we'll talk about it."

"I said 'No', Brooke!" He yelled, finally snapping. "I don't want to talk about it with anyone, especially not you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brooke asked, confused at his sudden outburst. "Why not me?"

"Because it _is_ you," he spat, feeling the anger dissipate immediately. "And telling you will ruin everything." Not to mention the ever-present pain and death.

"What's me?" Brooke seemed to not have picked up the hint. Or, if she had, was trying to ignore it.

He groaned in frustration. "The girl. You are the girl. The one you've been pestering me about. Do you feel better knowing now? Do you!"

Brooke stared at him for what felt like a lifetime. "Uh..." she tried to chuckle, "That's a really good one." she cleared her throat noisily but didn't dare look at him, "You're really funny. Are you going to use that in your speech? Oh is this like a test?" she began babbling something about Lucas and Nathan setting her up in her quest to try and comprehend what he'd told her. She was ready to believe anything but what he was really trying to tell her.

"No. Oh, God, Brooke, I wish it were that simple, but it's not..." he dropped down on the couch in the next room, holding his head in his hands. "I don't know when it started but I can't make it stop. Then I kissed you and I can't get you out of my head."

"I was drunk, Nathan. That stupid kiss didn't mean anything." She told him firmly. He looked up at her.

"You remember?"

"Yeah, and I felt awful about it. But it didn't mean anything so I just never brought it up. Is that what makes you think that you like me, because you're totally getting the wrong impression."

"No!" he protested. "I know you don't see me that way. You're marrying my brother, for God's sake. But I can't help the way I feel for you. You're under my skin, but I've kept quiet. I haven't said one word. I know..." he hesitated and reconsidered. "I knew better than that."

"I think I need to go," Brooke told him as she turned for the door. She was stopped by a firm grasp on her arm.

"Don't go. We need to talk about this." He pleaded.

"No, we don't." she replied. "We don't because you don't really like me like you say. You're just upset over Haley-"

"Stop making this about Haley!" Nathan yelled angrily at her. "I'm sick and tired of every assuming that I'm like this because of her. I don't want Haley anymore, I want _you_." He looked her dead in the eye to let her know he was serious.

"Nathan, I'm getting married." She told him again.

He nodded, "How could I forget? That's why I never told you, I just hoped it would go away. But Brooke, the more I try and forget you, the more I want you. And it doesn't help that you're in my apartment virtually every minute of the day."

Brooke felt a stab of guilt. Had she done this? She opened her mouth to ask but Nathan answered for her.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know." Nathan sighed. They were silent for a few minutes. Brooke wondered if maybe she should take this as her cue to leave and give Nathan some space, but another part of her wanted to stay and talk to him.

The part that wasn't furious at him for dropping such a bombshell on her.

Nathan was now weighing his options. He could let her leave, tell Lucas and get his ass kicked. Or he could tell her exactly why he loved her. Maybe try and stop Brooke from marrying Lucas in the first place.

Have her for himself and see his chances.

Either way, he'd get his ass kicked by Lucas.

"Listen, since you know…" he began, "Maybe… maybe you can take this as a sign or a way of thinking about whether you want to go through with this wedding or not."

"Of course I do." She answered a little too quickly.

"Really?" Nathan asked, "You and Lucas are way too young to get married."

"Says the guy who got married when he was sixteen." She commented bitterly.

"And look at my marriage. It fell apart after six months. You'd think that would be some sort of warning."

"Lucas and I aren't like you and Haley. We know each other. We _love_ each other."

"You don't think I loved Haley?" Nathan bit back.

"I think you did a shabby job of fighting for her and working your problems out."

"This isn't about me and Haley," Nathan shook his head, "This is about us."

"There is no us!" she cried in disbelief.

"There could be," Nathan replied hopefully, "Brooke, you don't have to marry Lucas. You can still get out of it." She chuckled dryly, not believing what she was hearing.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because deep down in your heart you're wondering if you're making the right choice. Come on, Brooke, open your eyes. There's a million other guys out there."

"Like you, right?" she questioned, "Nathan, I'm not dumping him for some… whatever with _you_."

"Why not? He dumped you for Peyton." He regretted saying those words the minute they flew carelessly out of his mouth.

"That was a long time ago…" her voice was quieter now, as if she couldn't believe he'd actually used that against her.

"Maybe. But whose to say that he won't do it after he has a ring on his finger? And not just Peyton, what about some other girl who bats her eyelashes at him? You know Lucas hasn't had the best track record when it comes to fidelity."

"Neither did you before Haley." Brooke managed to squeak out, "Neither did I, but people change."

"Not everybody." He stepped closer to her, "I won't break your heart, Brooke. You don't have to marry him. You can be with me." Nathan said it softly as he cupped her cheek in his hand and brushed his lips over her forehead.

Brooke, on the other hand, was on the verge of tears, not only at his outburst but at the fact that Nathan had used her own insecurities about Lucas and Peyton's friendship against her.

And she'd thought that Nathan was somebody she could trust.

She couldn't continue due to the lips firmly pressed against her own. Pushing away immediately, she slapped him hard. "How _dare _you?"

Before he could apologize (even half-heartedly) she had raced out of the apartment and to her car, utterly humiliated and distraught.

He didn't bother chasing after her, knowing that it was useless and, though he wished he could take it back, he knew it was too far gone. She knew, she'd rejected him and now she was probably on her way to tell Lucas what happened.

The only thing Nathan could do was wait for an ass-kicking. He shut the door just as Brooke's car sped out of view and far away from Nathan.

It was official, he was an idiot.

Walking toward the kitchen table, he stared down at the piece of paper containing his best man's speech. With one swift motion, he ripped it in half and in half again. He kept going until he couldn't break the paper apart anymore.

In a mix of anger, rejection and regret he threw the pieces of his speech up into the air, letting them fall gracefully like confetti as he sat and buried his head in his hands.

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Someone's Blue

**Chapter Ten: Someone's Blue**

_Mrs. Brooke Scott. _

_Mrs. Lucas Scott. _

_Mrs. Brooke Davis-Scott._

_Mrs. B. L. Scott. _

_Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott. _

Brooke placed the pen down with a sigh and pushed the piece of paper away from her. She'd been practicing her married name ever since she and Lucas got engaged and it never failed to get her excited.

Not this time. It just felt wrong.

Picking up the pen again, she scribbled on it.

_Mrs. Nathan Scott._

She screamed silently as she scribbled it out.

She wasn't Mrs. Nathan Scott!

That was Haley.

Haley James-Scott. Brooke Davis-Scott.

Haley N. James-Scott. Brooke L. Davis-Scott.

Sister-in-laws.

Her lips pulled into a small grin. Who'd have thought she'd be related to Tutor Girl?

Except she wasn't sure if Haley would remain as Nathan's wife for long if Nathan was in lov—no, that was ridiculous. Nathan didn't love her. He was just being stupid.

Stupid, stupid Nathan.

How dare he try and make her feel insecure and doubtful of her relationship with Lucas.

She loved Lucas. Loved him with every fibre of her body. He was the one she thought of day and night. The one who slept next to her three times a week.

Which would soon become every single night.

She gulped.

Could she really do that? Could she really face waking up next to Lucas every morning?

She cursed herself for beginning to have doubts. Of course she could! She loved their mornings.

Maybe if he cut his hair though. He was starting to look like a chipmunk. She made a mental reminder to force Lucas to have a haircut before the wedding.

Brooke began wondering what it would be like to wake up with Nathan in the mornings. She'd done it several times before but that was when they went camping way back in their freshmen year, and she didn't think it counted if there were another ten people in the same room and they were separated by thick sleeping bags.

Would Nathan kiss her without caring about morning breath? Would he surprise her by making her breakfast?

Lucas did.

But would it continue when they were married? She'd read about how the spark flew out of relationships once they had a gold band on their finger.

She would then be the one left behind at home. The missus. The ol' ball and chain.

Would she nag?

She made a face and groaned.

She had to call somebody.

She picked up her cellphone and pressed '4': Peyton's cell.

Before it even began to ring, she ended the call and slammed her phone down. She couldn't call Peyton. The blonde would go nuts and threaten to hang Nathan by his very... Yup, Peyton was out of the question.

Obviously she couldn't call Haley.

And she really didn't want to speak to her mom.

Karen! Karen was nice and kind and would help her.

Though she should probably not tell her future mother-in-law about what transpired between Nathan and herself.

She supposed she could find a way around that, though. Karen really was the best choice.

Dialing Karen's number, she was relieved when it picked up.

"Karen speaking," she greeted.

"Hey, Karen it's me. I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"Not really, no." Brooke could hear the smile in her voice. It went a long way in calming her down. "Why? What's up? More wedding-type questions?"

"Well..."

"Because I've heard Nathan complaining about you testing his make-up on him. I might not want to release my son into your hands if this is going to be a habit," Brooke knew Karen was only teasing but it still made her nervous.

She forced a laugh, hoping it was convincing enough. "I don't know, Lucas might be into that sort of thing." She teased, before sobering. "But no...I was actually wondering if you were up for a coffee? My treat."

Karen chuckled, "Brooke, I own a café; I'm always up for a coffee. It's pretty slow here today so pop down for a while and we'll have a chat then. I'll make you your favorite. That expensive Starbucks-sounding latte you like."

"I'm sold." The troubled teen grinned, even though she knew the other woman couldn't see her. Just _talking_ to the woman was making her feel better, and they hadn't even reached the real reason for the call yet. "I'll be there in twenty."

Ten minutes later, Brooke found herself and her baby blue bug outside Karen's Cafe. There had been no traffic and she'd hit green lights all the way.

Either somebody wanted Brooke to talk to Karen, or she'd been driving _way _over the speed limit.

Which was precisely what Karen said when she spotted the young brunette. She frowned when it didn't even earn her a smile. Hands on her hips, she asked, "Alright, start talking. I'll get the latte."

Brooke fell into a seat near the window. Karen hadn't been kidding when she said the day had been slow. There was virtually no-one in the cafe.

That was good.

"Where's Lucas?" Brooke asked, the words falling out of her mouth before she could even stop herself. It had been a traditional greeting since Brooke had begun dating Lucas. 'Where's Lucas?' she'd ask and Karen would point to the back, or at a table where he'd be doing work, or direct her to the Rivercourt. Karen often wondered whether Brooke came into the cafe for anything other than Lucas and her latte.

"Lucas is with Mouth and the rest of the Rivercourt boys. I think they're going to do some pre-wedding thing back at home. Don't worry, Andy has his eye on them." Karen smiled.

Despite the anxiety swirling away inside her, Brooke smiled back and accepted her drink. "Good." She twirled her spoon around, contemplating how to tackle the subject. Thankfully, Karen took the matter out of her hands.

"But I know you didn't come to ask me where he was." Her soon-to-be mother in law replied, sitting down across from her. "So go on, tell me what's bothering you..."

"When you and Andy decided to get married, did you ever have… doubts?" She questioned before leaping to her defense, "I mean I love Lucas, I really do. And you love Andy - especially since he has all that money." Karen suppressed a grin. Brooke had grown up in the years she'd known her, but some things never changed.

"That's not exactly what I married the man for, Brooke." She chided, before turning serious. "But, in answer to your question, yes, I did have a spot of cold feet before the wedding."

"So it's like normal right? To freak out before you get married?" Karen nodded to reassure the girl. Brooke sighed, "And you never... never thought that maybe Andy wasn't the one for you? Like maybe there was someone else out there that you're meant to be with but you don't see it yet?"

Karen frowned slightly in contemplation. "It is difficult when you're so young to imagine yourself with one person for the rest of time."

"You were thirty-six when you got married!" Brooke untactfully pointed out the woman's age. "I don't want to find my one true love when I'm that old!"

"Watch it, kiddo, or I'll make you pay for that latte." Karen tossed back good-naturedly. "Besides," she huffed, "Thirty-six is still young. There's still another forty to sixty years in you, if you take proper care of yourself. And the prospect of being with only one person for that amount of time is still daunting."

"But what if you _know _that someone is right for you and you can't wait to spend the rest of your life with them but you're scared he'll break your heart again?" Brooke winced.

"Sweetie, you have to take that risk. That's what love's all about." She sighed, "Though this sounds incredibly cheesy, love is about putting your heart on the line. It's... a battlefield."

Brooke snorted. "Eighties music? You're quoting eighties music at me as 'advice'?"

"Well, I'm not sure Pat Benatar is much use but there's no better way to describe it."

"I'm not even sure it helps," Brooke let out a small sigh.

"I'm sorry, honey, I just never thought you'd be the type to have cold feet. You always seem so confident and sure of yourself."

_'Well I just had all my doubts and fears used as an argument to stop me from marrying Lucas. Of course I'm not confident about any of this now!' _Brooke thought to herself.

"Marriage is a big step," was all Brooke said.

"I'm glad you realize that. I would hate it if either of you were going into this lightly. Have you spoken to him about this?"

Brooke looked aghast. _'Talk to him about Nathan proclaiming his love for me? I think not'_.

Karen misinterpreted her reaction. "Lucas can be called a lot of things, but insensitive isn't one of them." She said. "I'm sure he'd be more than happy to talk out this cold feet business."

"What if he feels the same way? Or gets mad and calls off the whole thing? How am I supposed to return the dress or the cake or make calls to all the guests? I don't want to return all the wedding gifts!" Brooke cried, having become accustomed to receiving gifts left, right and center for the past two weeks.

Karen couldn't help but chuckle. "Hon, he'd never call it off. You know that. He might ask you if you want to postpone it for a little while, but there is no way he would ask you to cancel this. And, hey, the fact that you don't want him to call it off tells me that you don't want out." She patted Brooke's hand reassuringly. "Talk to him. You'll feel much better, I'm sure."

Brooke shook her head, "You know, I feel much better already. There's no need to tell Lucas about this little chat, right? Next week I'll just walk down the aisle in my so-not-off-the-rack wedding dress and spend the rest of my life with him as Mrs. Lucas Scott." Her small faltered somewhat near the end, a motion Karen caught.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, keeping things from him before you're even married..." Though she thought of Brooke as a daughter, her loyalty was to her son first and foremost. "Talk to him," she urged. "If only to say that you were nervous about it all for a bit. Don't leave him in the dark."

"I'll think about it," Brooke rose out of her seat to tell the woman that their conversation was over, "Thanks Karen… for being there."

"My pleasure."

Brooke took her latte and exited the cafe. Karen watched as the young girl walked the short distance to her car. She noted how Brooke buried her head in her hands momentarily in despair and confusion before starting the engine and driving off.

Karen knew that Brooke probably wouldn't tell Lucas. Her son had often told her how difficult it was for Brooke to let her guard down, especially after the whole Lucas-and-Peyton fiasco. There was only one thing for it.

Karen would have to be the one to urge Lucas to talk to her.

-------

Lucas slammed his old bedroom door in frustration and groaned loudly, cursing Brooke under his breath. It wasn't long before Karen rushed in, demanding to know what all the noise was about.

"I know that in a few days you won't be living here anymore, but I don't think that gives you any right to be abusing the furniture." She told him, crossing her arms across her chest. Lucas just glared at his mother. "Okay, what happened?"

"Brooke!" he cried, "She's being bitchier than usual and she threw me out of the bedroom! She actually threw me out of our house!"

"Well there must have been a good reason for it." Karen reminded him, "What did you do?"

"Why do assume _I'm _the one who did something?" Lucas huffed, a little betrayed that his mother automatically blamed him. "I didn't do anything. I just walked in and gave her a kiss and then she just began yelling some stuff about… I don't even know what it's about! She's psychotic!"

"She's not psychotic, Lucas, she's just scared."

"Of…?" Lucas seemed oblivious to it all; Karen's eyes widened. She never knew her son was this dense.

"I don't know, Lucas, maybe the fact that in six days you both are going to be married. That's a pretty scary thing to think about… even for me."

"So? She seemed pretty happy about it all last week." Lucas told his mother. "What changes in a week?"

"I don't know, Lucas. But something has her spooked. Maybe she's just worried that what happened to Nathan and Haley will happen to you two."

"I don't think either of us are planning to become rock stars," Lucas muttered, "And Nathan and Haley are different to me and Brooke."

"I know, and I'm sure she knows that too, but she's still scared."

"Why didn't she just tell me that?"

"Because maybe she thought you wouldn't understand…" Karen edged closer into her son's room, "Maybe she thinks you feel the same?"

"How do you know so much about this?" Lucas questioned.

"She was in the café earlier…"

"And she told you?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's not exactly my place, Lucas. And I thought that maybe she'd do it on her own but seeing that she hasn't… Just go back and talk to her."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because she threw me out and I left all my stuff there. Even my math homework which is due in tomorrow."

"Forget about your math homework for a few moments. Let her cool down for a while and then go back and talk to her." She advised.

"Easier said than done," he huffed, "She said she wants to be alone for a while."

"Then you call her." Karen smiled, "But for tonight, you sleep here and see her tomorrow. She'll come around." With those words she turned to leave her son to do some thinking.

"Hey mom," he called after her, "Do you think we're making the right decision? Getting married, I mean."

"Do you love her?"

"Of course."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

He nodded.

"Can you live with all her little quirks?"

"I _love _her little quirks."

"Then, yes," she nodded, "I think you're making the right decision."

"But how do I convince her of that?" Lucas questioned, feeling as if he was the only one of them sure of this.

"You just tell her."

----------

"Brooke, this is serious. Call me." Peyton's agitated and concerned voice was followed by a beep on the answering machine.

"Hey Brooke, it's Bevin. Um… I haven't seen you in school for the last few days. The wedding is still on, right? Cos I just bought this really great dress but my shoes aren't the right shade of red and Rachel said that you'd called off the whole thing, but Peyton told me you're only going over a few details and I just need to know if there's any point in me buying new shoes because it's really hard to find the right shade of red for these types of shoes. Call me!"

Brooke deleted all fifteen messages on her answering machine, cursing herself for buying the damned thing in the first place.

For the last five days, Brooke had camped out at home. She'd talked to a few people to reassure them the wedding was going ahead, though she herself wasn't sure. Peyton, especially, had been concerned and tried coming over but she had only stayed briefly. Brooke had not mentioned what she called 'the Nathan thing' to anybody but insisted it was just a case of cold feet and everything was fine. She had just wanted to clear her head.

In fact, that was the last thing that was happening. She still hadn't made up her mind.

Brooke wanted to marry Lucas. Nothing would make her happier than to walk down the aisle and see him smiling at her. She wanted to be Mrs. Lucas Scott.

But she knew she wouldn't be able to survive if everything went to hell.

She didn't want to end up like Haley; hoping that her husband would call her or acknowledge her presence.

And she didn't want to be like Nathan; cold and bitter and falling in love with the most inappropriate person on the planet.

She shook her head; Nathan was not in love with her. He was just saying it to make sure she wasn't making a bad choice.

Did Brooke love Lucas?

Yes.

Did Brooke love Nathan?

… She wasn't sure.

Of course, she found Nathan attractive but she'd never thought of him that way. Not for a long time anyway.

Brooke sighed and flopped back down on her bed as the phone began to ring again. She let the machine pick it up.

"Hey, sweetheart, it's me." Her mother's voice filled the room, "Your father and I are really sorry but we're unable to attend the wedding tomorrow. I know it is short notice but he has a meeting and he just couldn't shift it, and it's silly if it was just me. How about you and Lucas pop down to California over the summer or something and we'll all meet up and have dinner. I really am sorry but you know how it is. Congratulations and make sure you send us the pictures… and if you see Auntie Maureen there, don't tell her where we live. I really don't want to see her. Love you, bye!" she trilled as she hung up the phone. Brooke rolled her eyes.

Although her relationship with her parents was almost non-existent, she did want them there. Yet, part of her was relieved. If this wedding didn't go ahead, then at least they weren't there to criticize her.

The phone began to ring again and she groaned, making a mental note to unplug it.

"Brooke, it's me."

Lucas had called at least five times every day. He had turned up the other day to try and talk to her but she had told him that maybe they shouldn't see each other until the wedding. He seemed relieved that she'd mentioned the wedding to him and taken it as a sign it was going ahead. But she hadn't seen him since. She had talked to him briefly and told him that she loved him and wanted to get married, but she still needed time alone.

"I know you probably still want to be alone and have some space, and I'm fine with that. It's just that they've already started setting up the things for the wedding tomorrow and so I'm still assuming it's going ahead. But if it isn't…" he seemed to hate himself for saying those words, "Just let me know and I'll cancel everything. Just… talk to me? I don't exactly know what it is that you're searching for and I hope it's nothing I've done."

'_No, Lucas, it's nothing you've done.'_ She thought to herself as she listened to the message.

"All I know is that I love you. I want to marry you but if you're not ready then we can postpone it. I'll do anything you want me to do if you just talk to me and tell me. I don't know if I told you this but six months ago, I woke up and saw you sleeping next to me and it just felt right. I knew that I wanted to have that feeling every single day. Then you woke up and smiled at me and that was the moment I decided I wanted to marry you. I still want that, Brooke. I love you so much. I know that you're scared because I am too, but I see my future and it's with you. I see kids and growing old together, and having a long, happy marriage where you paint our bedroom girly colors and pick out expensive china. I just feel that what we're doing is right. And if you don't want to get married tomorrow, then that's okay. We can get married next month or next year… or even ten years from now. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you and making you as happy as you make me." He sighed, "I just want you to be happy, Brooke. Call me, please."

As the message ended, Brooke's eyes welled up with tears. She loved Lucas. She did and she was sure she wanted to marry him. She just had to talk to him.

Before she could pick up the phone to call him back, it rang and displayed Nathan's caller-ID. She hesitated and let the machine pick it up again. It was the first time he'd contacted her since that fateful afternoon.

"Hey Brooke, it's me. I guess you already know that since you're sitting over the phone and checking the caller-ID." He sighed and she smirked. He knew her too well. "Maybe I should have called you earlier in the week or something but I've just spent all that time trying to give you space and hoping you'll call me. But… I, uh, I saw some guys setting up the wedding tent for tomorrow so I just assume the wedding is going ahead. I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine with that. You obviously made your choice. I hope that you and Lucas have a wonderful life together and a great marriage. But I'm just calling to tell you that… I'm not going to apologize for having feelings for you. I love you, and you might think it's just a crush or something but I can't get you out of my head. I don't think I can. I will say something though, if there is _any_ part of you that has doubts about your marriage and about Lucas; then don't do it. Don't marry him because you'll be making a mistake. Be 100 sure about it. Also, if there's any part of you that thinks that it could love me as more than just a friend, then tell me. Don't marry Lucas if you think you could love me, because I know that I'll do anything to make you happy. That's all I want. Just do something that will make you happy. Don't worry about who you hurt along the way. Make a decision that you're happy with and sure about. Be happy." He sighed, "Okay, you're probably going to delete this anyway, but, uh… call me."

There it was.

Two messages from the two guys who proclaimed they loved her most.

They wanted her to be happy.

But she knew that if she wanted to be happy, she'd have to break the heart of one of them.

Could she really go through a wedding and then watch it fall apart like Nathan and Haley's had?

She didn't want to be divorced by the time she was 21.

Then again, could she really pin all her hopes on Nathan? What if it didn't work out and she'd lost Lucas and the chance to settle down?

What if she wasn't supposed to be with either of them?

It began to give her a headache.

Nathan or Lucas?

Lucas or Nathan?

Was she really marriage material at the age of 18? Could she balance a household and college?

Was Nathan serious about her? Or was it some sort of infatuation that would quickly fade and she'd be left alone.

She couldn't possibly bear to think of what Lucas would do if she left him for Nathan.

What about Haley? How would she take it?

What if Nathan was right and Lucas cheated on her again? There was nothing she'd do to prevent herself from going through that again.

Nathan didn't want Brooke to be unhappy, but what made him so certain _he_ could be the one to make her happy?

She knew that she was happy with Lucas, but she didn't want to enter marriage having doubts about him and his fidelity.

Brooke groaned loudly and replayed each message again and again and again.

She listened to Lucas's dreams of their future together and she listened to Nathan warn her against wedding Lucas if she had feelings for him.

She wasn't sure exactly how long she spent listening to those messages and deliberating everything, but eventually the answer came to her and she was certain that it was the right one.

Picking up the phone, she dialed the number, never having been sure of anything else in her entire life.

He picked it up almost immediately.

"Hey, it's me." She spoke into the phone and she could hear the relief in his voice, "I got your message and… you're right. But we'll need to talk."

"I'll be there in ten minutes. I love you." He told her immediately.

"I love you too." She said before hanging up the phone and deleting the two messages.

She had made her choice.

And it was him.

**To Be Continued… **

_The last chapter is up next…_


	11. Happily Ever After Now

**Chapter Eleven: Happily Ever After Now.**

Brooke stared at the caterers gathering up the leftover food and the cleaners she'd hired to take down the decorations and sweep up the floor. They buzzed quietly, talking about their own things and she spied one of them sneaking a piece of uneaten bread from the pile on one of the tables.

She smiled sadly as she watched her wedding being packed away like it had just appeared out of a box.

As if months of planning could be erased in a matter of hours.

A pair of arms placed its arms on her shoulders and rested its head on top of hers.

"It's over." He told her. She nodded.

"Yeah, it is."

"You okay?" he questioned, rubbing his hands up and down her arms to warm her up. She was shivering slightly in the late spring breeze. She'd put away her wedding dress hours ago and was now dressed in a casual top and jeans.

"I'm fine. I'm just… I can't believe it's all over like that."

"It was an eventful day, huh?" he chuckled.

"You could say that." She replied softly. He kissed the temple of her head.

"So, are you ready to go? I know I could use a few days to get over everything."

"I kind of don't want to leave." Brooke told him. "It just seems too surreal at the moment."

"We'll be back soon." He reminded her, "Tree Hill isn't going anywhere."

"But it'll be different when we come back." She sighed, "Nothing will be like it was."

"Do you regret it?" he seemed concerned now.

"No," Brooke shook her head and he seemed to be relieved. "No, I'm just… it'll just take a bit of getting used to. I didn't realize it'd be like this." He pulled her away from the area where she was standing.

"Come on, or we'll be late." He urged.

She got into the car, her eyes barely drifting from the workers busy taking away all evidence of her wedding.

"Um… can we make a quick stop first?" she asked as they began driving away.

He looked at her, understanding where she wanted to go and why. After their conversation last night, they had gone over everything. His feelings, her feelings… his brother's feelings. Everything. "Sure. We'll go there first." They drove in silence, though her hand rested contently on his knee to reassure him.

"I think I should go alone." She told him as they pulled up to their stop. She glanced at the apartment and back at the man next to her. "I need to talk to him alone."

He nodded, "Okay." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'll be here."

Brooke sighed and got out of the car, walking the short distance to the front door. She paused before knocking.

When there was no answer, she assumed the occupant knew who it was and didn't want to see her. Understandable given the circumstances and the choice she had made.

Seconds before she was going to give up, however, the door opened and she was face-to-face with his glowering expression.

"Hey," she offered a small smile, "How are you?" she hazarded. He shrugged.

"I've been better." Brooke could clearly sense he had been drinking. His breath spelt of beer and she could almost guarantee there would be at least five cans littered around inside.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way." She apologized, taking the reigns. "I know I hurt you and I didn't mean to but… I had to make a choice."

"You made your choice." The voice sounded bitter.

"I hope you don't hate me… least of all him." He chuckled dryly.

"You don't get it, Brooke. I thought we had something special. Obviously, I was wrong."

"I know you think I'm probably making the wrong choice but I know it's the right one for me, and I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't want to hurt either of you, it wasn't my intention."

"Whatever." He looked away and spotted the car in the distance. "Is he waiting for you?"

"Yeah. We're on our way-" she began to explain.

"Oh."

"We'll be back in a few days. I think this break is the best thing for all of us."

"You love him?"

"You know I do." She bit her lip awkwardly, "I hope that after all this we could still try to be friends."

"You know as well as I do that can never happen. Not now. Not after everything that happened between the three of us."

"But I want you in my life- in _our _life. We shouldn't throw away everything just because I-"

"Because you chose him over me?" he asked before sighing. "Look, I just think it's best for _me _if we stay out of each other's way. College is coming up soon; we'll all leave and do our own things. We never have to see each other again."

"So that's it? We're not even going to try to fix this?" He shook his head.

"We _can't _fix this." He dropped his head when Brooke's eyes welled up with tears. He cleared his throat. "Listen… let him treat you right. Don't ever let him hurt you." He offered trying his best to be supportive and happy for them, even though his heart was breaking to see it.

"Okay." She nodded at his well-wishes. They paused before Brooke took it as her cue to leave. "Um, I guess I'll go then." She began walking away when he called her.

"Brooke!"

She turned to look at him.

"Are you happy?"

She turned slightly as she thought before a small smile formed on her lips.

"Yes." She replied. The man at the door nodded.

"That's all I ever wanted for you – even though I kind of wish it was me. Good luck, okay?" He told her genuinely although something in his tone told Brooke that this would be their last conversation.

"You too." She replied before giving him a small wave and making her way back into the arms of her chosen guy.

As she climbed back into the car, she was greeted by a kiss. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she grinned as he started the engine. "Hey," she got his attention again, "Do you know how much I love you?" she asked.

He simply gave her another kiss and a smile. "I already know."

**The End.**

_Okay, so you all probably hate me for leaving it so ambiguous but I love both ships and I couldn't make the decision for the life of me. Seriously, I chose one guy but then I kind of wanted the other guy to get the girl too and it'd be a way creepy threesome if I shipped them all together. Feel free to tell me who you think she chose. Maybe you are also torn between them. My own preference changes every twenty minutes or something. _

_Anyway, thank you to everyone who read this and followed it through to the end. I love reading the reviews and who everyone wants Brooke to be with. Isn't she lucky to have two hot guys after her?_

_I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and I hope most of you will stick around for my two new fics. One is BL and the other is BL with a non-romantic NB relationship. I'll say no more, except thank you and see you all soon._

_Tejal x_


End file.
